His Mate, meeting the family
by Emerald princess3
Summary: Sebastian asked Ciel a life changing question, now he must meet The Michaelis family, sequel to His butler, Broken. This will be a SebastianxCiel pairing. I don't own black butler. No flames please
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure about this Sebastian, I mean if they don't like me, won't that reflect badly on you for choosing to spend forever with someone the can't stand, I don't want you to-" Sebastian wrapped his arms around Ciel.

"I am certain that my parents will adore you. You saved my life, and you make me truly happy, something I never believed I could feel. Those facts alone have already gotten you off to an excellent start. But to answer your question, no it won't, they tolerate my older brother's mate for the sake of keeping my family together. My mother has no desire to lose her children you see. I does not matter to me honestly though ot would be easier if they love you, I would chose you every time and above all else, including my title as Prince."

"I wouldn't want you to have to do that just for me. I can't expect you to just turn away from them because they hate me." Ciel said leaning into Sebastian sadly.

"You worry far too much my love. You were to be married as a human, how did you -"

"First of all, it was arranged when I was very small, I had no say in it. Second, they were already family and I didn't exactly get along with them and third, I love Lizzy, I really do, I just don't love her the way I love you so I dreaded the entire thing and was planning to put it off as long as possible." Sebastian chuckled.

"You poor tormented boy." He teased.

"Yes, i am actually."

"I've noticed." The older demon sighed contentedly, he loved holding his former master.

"Have I told you lately that I love you my dear?" Ciel smiled.

"You never miss a chance to tell me and show me in some way. It's nice. Is this what our eternity will be like?"

"Yes. I will never allow a day to pass that I don't do those things. Just because that ring is on your finger, does not mean that I will stop showing you how precious you are to me. It is an eternal commitment that you and I are making, so it is only fitting that my affection be eternal as well."

"Forever is a very long time Sebastian, there will be bad times as well as good, what will you do when you find that you no longer love me as you do now, tire of me?" Sebastianplaced a slender hand under the boy's chin forcing him to meet his gaze.

"That could never happen. You are my one and only mate, the one that has taken my heart, If I thought that I couldn't truly spend my life with you, even if we argue, I would never have given you that ring. Each time you look down at your hand, I want you to think of it as having those three words wrapped around your finger. They will always be true and there will never be anyone else."

Ciel gave Sebastian a small squeeze.

"I love you so much. I guess I'm just nervous, how do I address them, what do I say, what do I do?"

"Be who you are and let them love you for you, not what you think they wish you were. Never change for others. I will teach you everything you need to know in the way of our customs and the proper way to address my mother and father. You will be fine."

"Do you think so, or are you just trying to make me feel better?"

"Perhaps a bit of both."

"Wonderful" Ciel muttered sarcastically. Sebastian wasn't surprised to hear the light growl from Ciel's stomach.

"When were you going to tell me that you are hungry?"

"A little later. I wanted to be sure you were feeling alright first."

"You should not wait so long my love. You will make yourself ill, I would never forgive myself if that happened. I want you to sit down, I will return momentarily."

"Don't do it if you aren't up to it, I could find something else." Ciel called after him.

"I promise you that I am able to provide this for you. Just sit down, I don't want you feeling faint suddenly and hurting yourself." Sebastian kissed the top of Ciel's head and went about preparing Ciel's meal. The former Earl lay down on the sofa and waited. His nerves were getting the best if him. He had just three days to learn all Sebastian could teach him, he hoped it would be enough.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's madness, only three days, how can I be expected to learn everything in such a short time, I'm telling you it can't be done. It just can't be. Sebastian is certifiable if he thinks for half a second-"

"Relax. If you keep that up, nothing will stick, you'll have so many thoughts swimming round in your head that there won't be room for anything else." Alois advised.

"I don't see how I can. This is an important event, and they're royalty do I address them the same way as I-"

"Ciel, if Sebastian didn't think you could do this, he wouldn't have asked you to. He loves you, I've seen the two of you together recently and your comfort and health are all that he cares about, if you're not ready, I'm sure he'd understand."

"Probably, but it has to happen some time, might as well just do it. On the other hand if I do it and end up-"

"Sebastian knows his family, if he says they're going to love you, chances are they will. You just have to take it easy."

"Since when are you the voice of reason anyway?" Ciel questioned.

"Since you came over here in a panic and asked me to be."

"Bad excuse, bloody lunatic."

"Spoiled brat." Alois shot back. Both boys chuckled.

"Seriously though, you're going to be fine. Sebastian won't let things go wrong. You'll get through it." Ciel stood up from his chair and nodded.

"You're right, It's fine, I'm putting too much thought onto this, I just have to take it a step at a time and everything will work itself out."

"That's right. You can do it." Alois said following Ciel to the front door.

"We'll be right over here if you need anything. Oh, before I forget, Hannah is planning to invite some demons she knows over tomorrow night and wanted to know if you and Sebastian would stop over."

"I'll talk to him. If he doesn't, I just may."

"Wonderful, Luca will like that too, someone else ro play with."

"I have to say, at times, It's hard to believe you two are brothers, judging on behaviors alone, I never would have guessed."

"Yes, well, you have all that happen to you and see if you're not a little mad."

"Point taken. I'll send Cynna over later to let you know." They said their goodbyes and Ciel returned home.

"Welcome home Master Ciel." Cynna bowed his head politely. "Master Sebastian is waiting for you in the parlor."

"Thank you Cynna." Ciel said before making his way down the seemingly endless corridor and into the parlor where he was surprised to find Sebastian had reverted back to his butler form.

"Feeling nostalgic are you Sebastian?"

"Just a touch I think. I'm not entirely sure why but I just felt as if I should."

"I see." Ciel said simply making his way to the large antique armchair and watching Sebastian curiously.

"So, you went to visit Alois today, Claude didn't give you any trouble did he?"

"No. Alois said there was an incident the other day between Claude, Luca and himself, as you can imagine Hannah stepped in and Claude ended up banished to the 'dungeon' as Luca calls it."

"I see, well that's very interesting. If you are ready, perhaps we could begin your lesson."

"That would probably be for the best, three days isn't a whole lot of time to learn new things, and I have a feeling there's a lot to be learned."

"There is indeed. I have every confidence that you will succeed."

"That makes one of us " Ciel stated crossing his arms over his chest.

"Then you are entirely too hard on yourself young- Ciel"

"You're really slipping into it aren't you?" A faint smile formed on Ciel's face.

"It would seem so." Ciel stared at him for a long moment.

"What is it?" The butler frowned, Ciel shook his head.

"Nothing. I was just half expecting you to- never mind"

"Go on, what is it?"

"Not important, let's get on with it, I can use all the help I can get."

"Very well, my lo- dearest."

"Why don't we just give Cynna some time off, if you're going to start that again you might as well make yourself useful." Ciel smirked.

"Funny." Sebastian muttered picking up the goblet from the table and proceeding to dust. The action caused Ciel to break into a fit of laughter.

"I'm glad you fine the situation amusing, I shall have to have a word with Cynna about all this. Luckily I can manage almost anything after all, I am simply one hell of a butler."

"I don't know what's gotten into you today but-"

"I have achieved my goal as usual. It is good to hear you laugh. I merely wanted to calm you. Now to business. The easiest lesson is how to address my family so we shall leave it for last. What I believe we should work on now is some of the customs. When a demon brings a mate to meet parents, it is important to allow them to welcome you before you say or do anything. It is a sign of respect and acknowledging that you know you're on their property, most demons are territorial.

My father is one of them so please, be on your guard, he is a very proud being but you will find that as you get to know each other, there is a somewhat softer side, and he does not accept others easily"

"I feel as if I should be writing all these things down. Perhaps you should write a manual for me."

"My dear Ciel, you so not need a manual. While I'm thinking of it, try not to engage in a conversation of politics with my father and if the conversation turns that way, I don't want you to panic, I will be right there beside you, I will help in anyway I can . Now then, it is also customary to not look directly into the host's eyes, this is seen as a challenge and disrespectful. This is especially true with my family.

my father detests it."

"So I should be submissive and look down at the floor?"

"No, you can look anywhere you like as long as you do not make eye contact." Sebastian explained.

"That's a bit odd but I certainly couldn't contend with them."

"Demons are strange creatures love." Sebastian said kneeling in front of him and beginning to stroke his hair, Ciel felt comforted by this and Sebastian simply enjoyed the closeness. Making his mate happy and comfortable was important to the older demon.

"Is there much more to go over, I'm not feeling very well at the moment. I'm sorry Sebastian, I don't mean to be difficult. Sebastian sighed.

"You do look a bit pale, you are not being difficult, this would be a lot for anyone. Try to remain calm, as I said before I am certain they will adore you. For now, you need some care, would you like to go up to our room and have a lie down?" Sebastian's voice was filled with genuine concern.

"Yes, I think so." Ciel stood up only to find himself in his mate's arms.

"Allow me young master, just as in old times."

"Alright Sebastian, it's time to get me ready for bed, do so quickly, and after tha, bring me some tea, it might help me feel better."

"Yes my Lord. Just rest yourself and I shall do all the work. I cannot have you doing too much. You deserve a little break." Sebastian carried Ciel up to their room, where he fell into his butler routine of dressing Ciel in his night clothes and putting him in bed.

"Are you going back downstairs?" Ciel asked wrapping the blanket around his body.

"Did you not want to have a lie down darling, I assumed you wanted to rest quietly on your own."

"I'd like you to stay, if you would, I'm a bit cold and if you would just lie next to me for a while, I'd feel more comfortable." Ciel explained

"Of course precious one, if you would like that, I will stay." He climbed into his side of the bed, allowing Ciel to move closer and place his head on his chest.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

"I love you... thank you for loving me so much, and being so patient." Ciel said sleepily.

"It is my pleasure to do so darling, try to rest now, It is my hope that you will feel well again when you wake." Sebastian kissed Ciel's head and lay quietly enjoyingthe money as Ciel drifted off to sleep in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Ciel opened his eyes to find Sebastian's arms still wrapped around him.

"I was becoming concerned, how are you feeling?"

"Concerned about what?"

"You. We came up there rather early last night and it is now early afternoon." Ciel yawned.

"Sorry, don't know why I'm so tired. I feel a bit better than yesterday though."

"Good. Perhaps it is in some part nerves, you were very worked up as I recall." Sebastian shifted uncomfortably, and Ciel sat up allowing his mate to move.

"Do you want to lie down today, I could call for the healer and postpone the visit with my family." Ciel shook his head, removing the cover from his body.

"No. It's best to get it over with I think. Two days is very short to-"

"I would like to keep lessons to a minimum until you feel well, if that means putting off the meeting or I help you along as the occasion arises, I will do so. Please do not feel pressured to learn it all at once. You come before all else. I will never force you into anything, unless it is absolutely necessary."

"I know you wouldn't. " Ciel replied getting out of bed and walking to the closet to select his outfit for the day, he chose the black outfit which had caused Lizzy a bit of distress on their last meeting.

"Allow me to assist you." Sebastian said from behind him.

"I remember how difficult it is for you." He bent down and lightly kissed Ciel's lips. A few moments later, the younger demon stood in front of the mirror examining his reflection.

"Yes, I can see why she hated it, now that I'm really looking at it, I'm not exactly fond of it myself." Sebastian shook his head.

"I have never thought black was your color, I've always though you looked your best in a blue jacket, perhaps you could try red."

"Don't know about red, but I would agree with blue, somehow it just feels right."

"Well then, this is a perfect time for you to practice your 've done it before but it has been sometime ago." Ciel closed his eyes and put forth all of his concentration on what he wanted. Slowly, the fabric began to turn a royal blue.

"Very good." Sebastian whispered. "Soon it will be effortless." Ciel opened his eyes and nodded.

"Yes, this one is much better." He decided.

"What do you think?" Sebastian smiled, pulling him close.

"Stunning as always." Sebastian rested his chin on the top of Ciel's head.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"Where did you get that idea?"

" people say that all the time, and usually for that reason."

"I am not like those people, You are stunning, that is the reason for my comment. If it does make you feel better, well that is not so terrible is it?"

"No, I suppose not." Ciel closed his eyes and buried his face in Sebastian's chest.

"What is it love?"

"Don't know." Ciel muttered causing Sebastian to become alarmed.

"Are you hungry?"

"No." Ciel found himself being lifted from the ground.

"What are you doing?"

"Putting you in bed, I will not risk your health, and I am going to have Cynna send for the healer.

"I'm fine. Don't put too much into this. It's just nerves, you even said so. I'll be okay"

"Ciel, do this for me. At the very least, lie down a while longer. I only ask because I love you and want what is best for you."

"I know. I love you too, I don't want you to be worried."

"Then rest a while longer. If you feel well enough, later we may still go to Hannah's, but only if you prove to me that you are feeling better." Sebastian gently Ciel onto the bed, he knelt down on the floor beside his mate, taking hold of his hand.

"Are you absolutely certain it is not hunger?"

"Sebastian, I know what it feels like to want food, it isn't that, I just feel... A bit sick."

"What is making you feel sick?"

"It's hard to explain."

"Very well, if you show no improvement tomorrow afternoon, I want to agree to a visit with the healer." Ciel hated the look of concern Sebastian was giving him.

"Fine." He agreed finally after one more kiss, the older demon left Ciel to lie quietly


	4. Chapter 4

"Relax, everything will be fine. I will help you, but the one thing I cannot be for you is calm. Are you sure you want to do this today, I have no problem taking you home and leaving this for another day." Sebastian said gently.

"No, I'm fine. I can do it, I promised you I'd do this." Ciel said nervously.

"Yes, and I am very proud of you for making it this far, meeting the king of hell can be intimidating but-"

"Can be, it most certainly is, if you were in my position, how would you feel?"

"Ciel, I will not force you into this. If you do not feel up to it, we can still turn back. I can explain that you have been feeling ill and-"

"No, I can do this, you said you'd help me, so I should be fine." Sebastian reached over and took Ciel's shaking hand and patted it lovingly.

"That's right, you will be fine." At Sebastian's touch, Ciel visibly stopped shaking.

"That's better isn't Ciel?" The young demon nodded. He leaned into Sebastian for more comfort.

"Would it help to tell you that when I spoke to my mother about you, she was absolutely thrilled?"

"Was she really?"

"I would not lie to you, if I thought for half a second that you would be in any danger, would I take you there?"

"No." Ciel said confidently. Sebastian smiled.

"I will never let you fall Ciel, and there is nothing in existence I would let harm you, you have nothing to worry about." The boy nodded. He knew everything Sebastian said to be true. His mate would give his life to protect him, face impossible odds if it meant that Ciel had a chance to live, there was no doubt that the older demon would also stand between the devil and Ciel if he had to.

"I don't want you to panic my love, but we have arrived." Sebastian announced.

"What, already?' As the carriage door opened and Sebastian stepped out, Ciel caught sight of Sebastian's childhood home.

The medieval Castle towered above them. The large stones that formed the building were as Ciel would later call it after the shock wore off, an interesting shade of gray.

"It's beautiful." The boy gasped.

"It gets better, this is just the beginning."

They were soon joined by a short female demon who wore an outfit that reminded Ciel of Mey-Rin. He felt a sudden wave of sadness at the thought of his former servants.

"Home at last your highness, let me have a look at you." She said grinning.

"You're so tall, I have to take several steps back and bend backwards just to have a proper look, and so thin, you must take better care of yourself." Sebastian chuckled warmly.

"Hello Tani, it is good to see you again. I would like for you to meet Ciel, he is a bit nervous so-"

She turned her attention to Ciel.

"Is this him highness, handsome little one isn't he, and image, I get to be the first to welcome you, what an honor this is." She pulled Ciel into a hug, leaving him unsure of what to do.

"Ciel, this is Tanith, she is one of my favorite staff, she's been working for my family for as long as I can recall." Ciel remained silent.

"It's quite alright, you may speak to Tani, staff members are quite different."

"Nice t-to meet you Tanith."

"Oh my dear, after what you did for Prince Sebastian, you're a part of the family as far as I'm concerned, feel free to call me Tani." She gave the boy another squeeze before releasing him.

"Well, we'd best be getting the two of you inside, the king and queen are waiting." Tani said excitely and turned to lead the wait.

Sebastian leaned down to whisper in Ciel's ear.

"Are you alright love?"

"Don't know, I'm-" Sebastian pulled him closer, kissing him softly.

"I am right here, I will guide you, everything will be fine. Believe me."

"I do." But even as those words left him, Sebastian felt his grip tighten.

As they continued to walk through the main hall, Sebastian began ro call his attention to the various objects as a means of distraction.

"Ciel, if you will look over this way, that is an actual suit of armor from one of the very first knights, the sword and shield are all original." Ciel gazed upon the silver armor in awe he had only read about such things in books.

"That portrait to your right is something my father brought back from France during one of the wars, my brother and I used to attempt reenactments of it. Though only having two actors in such a play was... Interesting to say the least, you see, we both wanted to be the soldier you see on the horse there, and obviously only one could."

"What happened?"Sebastian sighed

"I ended up being the horse." Ciel could help but laugh as the image of Sebastian crept into his mind. At the end of the hall, they found themselves outside a large room. Tani turned back to them.

"I'll go in and announce you take a moment." She said disappearing onto the room.

"This is the throne room basically, when Tani comes back, you and I will walk in slowly and stop no more than four steps from my parents. Then, you can think of it as an audience with your queen, keeping in mind that there is to be no eye contact. You will speak only if they speak to you or give you freedom to do so at will. I will do most of the talking. Try not to allow my father to see you so worried. If he speaks to you, and you feel nervous, I know this is strange but you have a tendency to close your eyes and take a breath to calm yourself. Do not speak to him with your eyes closed in that manor, he sees it as arrogant and disrespectful."

"Even though it's nerves?"

"Yes."

"Can i blink?"

"Yes. Blinking is acceptable."

"Sebastian, I've changed my mind, I'm not ready for this." Ciel felt as if he would be sick and the feeling only increased by the second.

"I am here, it will be fine."

"I'm scared Sebastian, I can't" Sebastian knelt down in front of his mate.

"Look at me Ciel, if you are afraid, let me be your courage, I will be anything you need me to be, but I need you to be here with me now. Know that I love you and no matter what, I always will." Ciel nodded.

" My father is addressed as 'Majesty' and my mother is 'my queen' You will answer questions 'yes my queen, no my queen and so on."

"Alright."

"They're ready for your now." Tani said sweetly.

"Thank you Tani." Sebastian replied as he led Ciel inside. Every step the boy took increased the nervousness. He cast his eyes to the floor. The fear that gripped Ciel was more for the feeling that he would fail Sebastian, if he couldn't get this right, he could never look his mate in the eyes again.

Finally Sebastian stopped and the two knelt down.

"Sebastian, my son, stand and approach me." A deep voice called out. Ciel felt an encouraging squeeze on his hand as Sebastian left his side.

"Father, you're looking well." Sebastian said cheerfully.

"It's good to see you my son. Welcome home, your mother and I have missed you. You should have contacted your mother more often while you were away, you know how she worries, the poor woman." Ciel was surprised by the conversation, though the voice was frightening to a degree, the words were strangely human.

"My little boy, look at you, all grown up and bringing home a mate of your own. I never thought I'd see the day, we are so happy to have you home. But would you just look at you, you look as though you never eat." The woman's voice was soft and kind, nothing like what Ciel invisioned from the devil's wife.

"Honestly mother, I assure you I'm quite well, Ciel has seen to it."

"Yes, the mate, I would like to have a better look." The deep voice said now closer to Ciel.

A soft growl reached the boy's ears. He felt the fabric of the king's robe brush against him a second later.

"My son tells me that you are special. That he believes you are the one to spend eternity with. He has made it clear that you are the reason he is with us today, is that correct?"

"Yes Father he-"

"Let the little one speak for himself."

"Yes, majesty."

"What makes you believe that you, one born of the human world are a good match for my son?"

"I love him, majesty."

"What makes you use such a strong word?" The creature was now circling him.

"Only that It's true. I love him more than words can say." Sebastian smiled at Ciel's answers but kept a close watch on his father.

"What small one, do you hope to gain by becoming mates?"

"Nothing. If Sebastian is with me, I have all I need." The answers Ciel gave, were the ones he felt in his heart.

"This kingdom and throne mean nothing to you then?"

"No."

"My son would go to great lengths for you it seems."

"He and I have been through a lot, and many times, he is all that stood between me and at times death, but don't think I wouldn't do the same."

"Ciel, dearest I-" Sebastian began, he had never expected this line of questioning and least of all that answer.

"Silence, I have not finished."

"Stand, little one. Stand and face me." The king growled. Sebastian took a step forward but was stopped by his mother.

"You must not interfere." She said quietly. Ciel slowly rose to his feet but didn't dare look at the beast.

"Look at me." Ciel hesitated only to have a large hand grab his face and force him to meet the devil's gaze. His burning red eyes staring deeply into Ciel's blue eyes.

"That's enough, I will not allow you to handle my Mate in this way." Sebastian said angrily.

The devil chuckled.

"Remain standing. For bringing my son happiness, and standing beside him, I commend you. However, for remaining at his bedside, providing the treatment at risk to yourself, and giving him back to us, I welcome you Ciel Phantomhive, no. Ciel Michaelis, you bow to no one."


	5. Chapter 5

"I am very proud of you Ciel. You were so brave, now look where we are, sitting next to my parents, and they want to get to know you, I told you they' would love you." Sebastian said.

"Yes, it seems I worried for nothing."

"They should be returning with my brother momentarily, then you will be asked more questions I would imagine. Father is less likely to be so frightening this time around."

"Good. I don't think I can do that twice in one day."

"How are you feeling now?" Ciel leaned his head back against the chair.

"Better. Still a little tired, but I think I'll be fine."

"I am very happy to hear that, because I need for you to be." The was a moment of silence before Ciel spoke.

"What's your brother like?"

"You have to be on your guard with Mordred and his mate, he and I have a very strong sibling rivalry between us. He is exceedingly jealous, he wants only what belongs to others, even if it means taking it by any means necessary. That is why when he arrives, I will more than likely not be in the best of moods. I apologize in advance for whatever may occur.

"I'm sorry that it has to be like that for you. I was an only child so I don't even know what It's like."

"Consider yourself fortunate" when finally the rest of the family joined them, Sebastian's happiness was already giving way to his anger at the sight of his older brother.

"Bastian, baby brother, back at last, how wonderful." The sarcastic voice coming from the dark figure in front of him was already getting to Ciel and he immediately disliked the demon.

A female demon stood next to him, her long brown hair covered her left eye and her thin arms were crossed over her chest.

"Is this it then baby brother, this little thing next to you is the one you've chosen, out of everyone else in the world?" Mordred sneered.

"You will respect your brother and his mate as we require him to do for you." The queen demanded. A soft scratching sound could be heard and Ciel looked over to find Sebastian clawing the arm of his chair. Ciel placed a hand in top of his attention.

"It's going to be okay."

"Of course it is. As soon as we are back at home."

Mordred seemed to delight in provoking his younger brother. He approached Ciel.

"There does seen to be something about him, I can't put my finger on." He reached toward the young demon only to have Sebastian seize him by his throat and force him against the wall.

"You're damn right, and you will not put a finger on him or you will lose it." Sebastian warned tightening his grip, his eyes glowing a deep red that Ciel had never seen from him before.

"Sebastian, let go." His father ordered standing from his chair. Sebastian ignored the demand.

"There is no reason for you to come anywhere near Ciel, At any time. I should not even have the thought in ny mind that you are thinking of him, if I catch you giving him a side glance, you will be sorry do I make myself clear?" Mordred laughed.

"You don't frighten me little Sebastian." He broke free of Sebastian's grip. Their Father immediately stepped between them forcing the confrontation to end.

"That is more than enough, do not make me separate you two. Sit down now." Without a word both princes sat down. Mordred's mate glared at Ciel whose lack of reaction seemed to irritate her.

"It isn't worth the trouble Sebastian, there's at least one in every family, two in mine, but thankfully we didn't see much of them." Ciel said.

"Well, Ciel, why don't you tell us something about yourself, that was the focus of this meeting." The queen requested.

"Honestly, there isn't much to say."

"Tell me, have you set a date for your ceremony?"

"Not yet, no, my queen." Sebastian's mother smiled warmly,

"My name is Rhiannon, you are as good as family, you may call me Ann." Ciel smiled back, he very much liked Sebastian's mother. In someways she reminded him of his own.

"Seeing the two of you together brings back memories, when I first met the boys' father I was-"

"Mother, please, I love you both very much, however I hardly think that particular story is appropriate."

"What d-" Ciel began only to be cut off by Sebastian's frantic head shaking.

"And will be so nice around holidays to have you around. I have always enjoyed family gatherings. I always wanted a family you see. Just wait until you have little ones of your own, they joy they bring to life is amazing."

Ciel shot Sebastian an uncertain glance.

"Little ones?"

"Mother please, I know you're excited but please don't scare him off." Sebastian felt suddenly embarrassed. Rhiannon scoffed.

"I would like to have grandchild one day you know. I have two sons, I would think one of them would keep our bloodline going."

"Mother, I don't think right now is a good time to talk about this, Ciel and I haven't even-"

"That's an important thing to talk about, if one of you wants children and the other doesn't, I've read that kind of think can ruin the relationship." She said.

"Ann, they're still young, they have eternity to think about it, you can't rush things like this. Ciel was grateful for the comment from Sebastian's father. He had not thought about it as a possibility but was sure he didn't want children. He didn't want to have to tell Ann.

"Can we talk about something else please?"

"You know, just the other day, Neph and I were saying how much we-"

"That's enough Mordred, do not aggravate the situation." His father said adding a low growl to let him know he meant it. Mordred fell silent.

"So, Sebastian tells us you enjoy chess, most unusual for someone so young, perhaps on day the two of us can have a friendly game?" The deep voice sounded more casual now and Ciel looked to Sebastian for his answer.

"It's alright Ciel. If you would like to, Father seems to like you well enough that I sense no threat."

"I would like that, Majesty." The beast grinned, revealing several large fangs. Ciel remained calm, he wasn't sure whether it was good or bad, that he had begun to like Sebastian's father as well.

"Brave boy, not so much as a flinch, I like that. I welcomed you into my royal family earlier Ciel, and as the night progresses, I am intrigued by your answers and behavior. It is because of this that I recognize you to be perfect for my youngest son and offer you to share his title as well as his heart. I can see why he would consider you special."

"That's not fair, you never welcomed Neph or offered her such favor. Why should he, one who was not born of our nobility be given the position?" Mordred roared.

"Do not question me Mordred, I am King, my word is absolute. She is not worthy of our name let alone the status of royalty unless that title happens to be royal pain in the-"

"Darling, please." Ann said softly

"I can't believe this, you two have been against her from the beginning, against me. Precious Sebastian and his little play thing over there-"

"Hold your tongue Mordred, unless you wish to lose that as well."

"Sebastian, that's enough. Don't make things harder on your mother." Ciel pleaded noticing the pain in Ann's eyes as the bickering continued.

"You're right. Mother, Father, my apologies." Sebastian said bowing his head.

"I would also like to extend an apology, ir seems my presence has caused quite a problem."

"No, Ciel dear, this arguing has been happening long before you. You must not blame yourself." Ann said sadly.

"Maybe it's best to remove ourselves from the situation for the moment." Sebastian said looking over at Ciel who nodded.

"Ciel has been ill the past few days and I cannot subject him to further stress."

"We understand son. Ciel, my offer stands for you, and it is only because I believe that Sebastian truly is all that interests you in that respect that I offer it to you and not Neph. You did not accept the ring for power, it was out of genuine and very deep love. Please give it some thought." The devil gave a small nod.

"I will thank you majesty, Ann, it was a pleasure to met you today."

"We will have to have you over again soon, when we can devote more time to pleasant things." Ann said as she stood with them and embraced Ciel. "I apologize for my eldest son's behavior." She whispered in his ear. "Feel well soon dear."

"Thank you, I hope to." Ciel replied returning the hug. The embrace too made him think of his mother.

She moved to Sebastian.

"You must not stay away so long little one, come again soon, both of you. We shall have to plan something special."

"Of course, But please accept my apology, I was not on my best behavior this evening."

"I understand you wanting to protect Ciel, but please, try to be a little more calm, you know mordeed does this with the goal of upsetting you, you should try not to play into it." She gave him a kiss on his head ans released him.

once out of sight, Ciel sighed.

"What a spectacularly frustrating brother you have."

"Indeed. I must apologize to you as well for my outburst. I had no intention of allowing him to touch you. I don't trust him." Ciel took hold of Sebastian's hand.

"You were protecting me, what is there to apologize for?"

"It could have been handled better. With you not feeling well, the stress of attempting to learn everything and the confrontation I engaged in, my brother being the way he is, I'd completely understand if you changed your mind about being my mate all together."

"I haven't. Today went pretty well all things considered. You told me that your father doesn't accept people into the family easily. Not only was I accepted by the king of hell, but I was asked to play chess, offered the title prince of hell right beside you, and he recognized me as a mate for you. I would say that today was, all in all a good one." He paused as Sebastian pulled him into a hug.

"You never cease to amaze me love. I can't say that if I were in your position, I could go through with it and be stuck in this family for eternity."

"Aren't you already?"

"Yes, but you have the choice, I did not." He said as they made their way to the carriage.

"I actually like your parents. Not so much Mordred and his mate, the feeling is mutual I'm sure, but I really do like your parents. Tani seems nice, she genuinely cares for you, who was your other favorite staff?" Ciel asked curiously.

"Cynna. He and I have always been close. Anything my brother would upset me. I would go to him and he would make me laugh. When I left home, Father gave me the option ro take him and when I asked him to join me, he agreed without hesitation."

"That's nice." Ciel said l, Sebastian noticed the change in his mate's tone.

"Ciel, when we get home, I would like you to rest, are you hungry?"

"A bit." He admitted.

'Then when we get inside, I will provide a feeding for you and take you upstairs for the night. I will send for the healer in the morning, this has gone on too long to be a nervous reaction." Sebastian said expecting Ciel to protest.

Alright Sebastian." He said simply. Now Sebastian was very alarmed at the submission. Something must have been wrong


	6. Chapter 6

"Do you feel better now?" Ciel asked sipping from the silver goblet as he sat in bed, Sebastian kneeling at his side.

"Slightly. Thank you for agreeing to this. I just had to be certain. If I lost you Ciel, I would not-"

"You're not going to. You heard him, take it easy for a few days, that's all. I told you I would be fine didn't I?"

"You did. Ciel, if you're up to it, there is something I would like to talk to you about."

"What is it?"

"It isn't anything bad love, I was just thinking about our ceremony. When Mordred wanted to have his, my father wanted to be the one to preform it. Mordred declined because of family problems at the time and my father was very upset about it. He felt as if he should be the one to do it as it was his son.

I would like to give him the opportunity to make our bond official. Would you be alright with that?"

"Why not, he's already going to be there, if he wants to, I have no problem with it." Sebastian leaned forward kissing his mate gently.

"Thank you. Have you given any thought to his offer?"

"I have, I'm not really interested. As I told him before, all I really want is to be with you."

"I hope you will reconsider. I would very much like for you to sit at my side if the time comes."

Ciel emptied the goblet of the remaining contents and handed it to Sebastian.

"Have you had enough, I can give you more."

"No, I've had enough for now. I need to rest a while." Ciel settled back against his pillows.

"Very well. I shall leave you to it."

"Master Sebastian, you have a visitor Sir.I have asked her to wait in the drawing room." Cynna announced.

"Who is it?"

"Y-your mother Sir." No sooner had Cynna said those words Ann appeared behind him. Her long flowing teal gown swept across the floor with a soft swish as she approached the bed.

"Ciel dear, are you alright, I ran into the healer and he in formed me that you were to take it easy for a while. It's nothing serious I hope "

"No It's not." Ciel said sitting up once more only to have the queen stop him.

"Please, don't get up on my account. If the healer says rest, you should."

"What exactly are you doing here mother, you rarely ever leave home."

"I just wanted to see how Ciel was feeling, and spend some time with my son is that so wrong?" Sebastian walked to the other side of the bed.

"Mother, you know you're always welcome in our home. It is just very unusual for you to visit, has something happened?" Rhiannon sighed.

"Sebastian, go take care of your mother, I'm fine."

"I don't want to take him from you dear, especially in your condition."

"What condition?" Ciel asked.

"Well usually when a healer gives such instructions and given that Ciel had been ill, I-"

"I'm not, Ann sorry.

"Are you certain about that?"

"We're sure mother, the healer was just here, I am sure that if that had been the case, he would have told us." Ann seemed slightly discouraged by the news.

"I was rather hoping for something good to happen today. Your father and brother are at odds with each other. There hasn't been a moment of piece all day."

Sebastian hugged her.

"I am sorry mother, I know it must be difficult for you, but perhaps we do have a bit of good news to report. Ciel and I have decided that Father should be the one to make our bond official." Ann smiled.

"Sebastian, you've no idea how happy that would make him. He's wanted that for so long, and he was devastated when you swore not to look for a mate."

"It worked out though did it not?"

"Yes, it did."

'Is there something we can do to help?" Ciel offered he thought of his own mother and couldn't helohelp feeling bad for her.

"No dear, I'm afraid not. I just couldn't take anymore."

"Sebastian, perhaps you should spend some time with her today. Cynna can look after me."

"Ciel, I can't take him from you dear."

"Really, It's alright. I'll just sleep for a while." Ciel assured her.

"Thank you Ciel, I won't keep him long."

Sebastian led her from the room.

"What happened exactly?" Sebastian asked setting her down in the next room, not wanting to be too far from Ciel.

"Well, after the two of you left, your father told Mordred that his behavior was unacceptable and had embarrassed him. No prince should ever antagonize their brother and from there he went into a full blown rage and they fought for a while, your father sent me out of the room and I tried to talk to them but nothing worked, they were both so-"

"It must have been frightful, had I known that would have happened, I would have sent Ciel home and remained with you."

"Your place is with Ciel now. Especially with Mordred acting this way. He needs you here. I'm sure it'll all calm down one day but until then, keep him close to you, you know what he's done in the past.

"Yes. I do. I hope it won't come to that." Sebastian said.

"So do I love. I thought it wise to tell you"

"Thank you mother. I shall speak with Hannah about keeping an eye out as well as the four asked to look after him before. I fear that even that would not set my mind at ease."

"I will speak with your father about sending over several of our best guards, if it does come to that."

"Again, I thank you. You are welcome to stay with us as long as you like. I doubt Ciel would mind. I could use the company as well."

" I would very much like that." She smiled through her tears.

"Well then. I will check in on Ciel and then I shall have Cynna take over."

"I'll come with you. I have to have a word with him about getting my hopes up." Sebastian chuckled.

"I am certain it was not on purpose. Had you come to us and asked, we would have told you."

"I know dear, but I'm not getting any younger. I would like to have grandchildren before I'm far too old to do anything with them.'

"Pushing the situation is not going to make it happen mother, I told you we have not spoken about it and honestly, I don't believe it is something he would want." Ann gasped.

"But he would wonderful, I see it in his eyes, a mother picks up on certain things you know. Anyway, he is my only hope."

"Mother..." Sebastian whispered feeling embarrassed, he loved his mother but was not keen on talking about the subject at hand.


	7. Chapter 7

"You know, I feel kind of bad for your Mother, have to deal with all that." Ciel shook his head.

"Yes, she loves them both immensely. I could not imagine being placed in the middle of my mate and child. It is quite difficult."

"Of course it would be." Ciel confirmed.

"Perhaps we should focus on something else for a bit." Sebastian suggested sensing Ciel's sadness.

"Do you have something in mind?"

"We have spent so little time on our ceremony plans and I thought perhaps you may have some ideas by now." Ciel hesitated.

"What is it, and please do not say 'nothing' because you and I both know better."

"I know that it's supposed to be a huge celebration, and because you're royalty, It's going to be an even bigger event, but does it have to be?"

"What do you mean?"

"I just keep thinking, all those people being there, it makes me uncomfortable. Couldn't it just be your Mother, father and just a few friends?"

"Ciel, I would never want to make you feel uncomfortable. I myself am not thrilled by large crowds. If you want it to be small, then, we can certainly do that. Did you have a guest list in mind?"

"Yes actually, you can add to it if you like but I was thinking We could invite Ao, Morana, Fen, and Deimos... But it wouldn't really be fair to exclude Alois, Luca and Hannah."

"Of course not. They are after all the reason you are here with me now. For that I am eternally grateful." Sebastian sat down on the bed, pulling Ciel close to him. He sensed something was different with his mate, though he didn't know what it could be. Many thoughts crossed his mind, perhaps he was missing the Phantonhive manor, or the family he had found in the servants.

Sebastian had to admit that there had been times that he caught himself thinking of them. Usually the thought was accompanied by a feeling of annoyance as he pictured Mey-Rin running through the halls, breaking dishes, or creating a mess in general.

bard in the kitchen with his flamethrower, burning everything in sight, or Finny destroying the garden yet again, while Tanaka sat sipping tea peacefully. He would never say so out loud, but he had something of a soft spot for them. He sighed contentedly as Ciel fell asleep in his decided to allow himself the luxury as well and settled back against the pillows. He would have to see what the next day had in store.

A week passed by quickly as Ciel and Sebastian went about making their plans. Alois had offered his help with decorations if he was needed. Ciel was grateful as he had so much to do. He also had to ready himself for a second ceremony in which he was to become a Prince himself. He did so at Sebastian's request.

This task required him to travel back to visit with Sebastian's parents quite often, which usually ended with him walking with Ann on her garden. It seemed the only place where any plants grew.

"We can't tell you how happy we are that you're going to be joining us. There are many things I would like to share with you, I feel as if I can connect with you, much in the way I connect with my own children. I do enjoy our little walks."

"Yes, you have a beautiful garden Ann, and I find you to be a lot like my own Mother."

"She was a very lucky woman to have gotten you as a son."

"Thank you but, my family is anything but lucky." Ann pulled him into a hug.

"You poor dear, Sebastian told me what happened. I'm so sorry."

"Thank you."

"You probably miss them terribly."

"I do. They were wonderful parents. I couldn't have asked for better but I'm glad for the time I had with them, I never had to wonder if they loved me, they never miss treated me. Our home was always a loving place." Ciel felt the tears forming as he remembered them.

"You remind me of my mother in many ways Ann. The way you love your sons, you're kindness to others" Ann smiled.

"Ciel, it isn't the same, I know, but if you would like, you could think of me as a second mother, you can always come to me, just as my own sons do."

"Thank you." Ann wiped away his tears and placed an arm around his shoulder as they walked.

Sebastian met them at the entrance.

"Ciel, are you alright?" Sebastian asked noticing that his mate had been crying.

"Fine."

"Are you ready to go?" Ann patted his shoulder comfortingly.

"I suppose so." He said giving Ann one more hug before following Sebastian to the carriage.

Once inside he leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"Would you like to explain to me what is going on now?"

"It's just a long day, that's all."

"I see, are you sure?"

"You don't trust me?" Sebastian sighed.

"Of course I do. I am very concerned. If something is wrong, I would like to help you, but I cannot do anything if you are not willing to talk to me."

"I talk to you all the time."

"That is not what I mean dearest." Ciel didn't reply. He was not feeling up to arguing, they spent the rest of the carriage ride in silence. Once they arrived home, Ciel walked to their bedroom and closed the door. He stared up at the ceiling for a while before Sebastian knocked on the door.

"Ciel, may I speak to you?"

"Later. I need time to myself."

"I-I understand." Sebastian sounded hurt by Ciel's response which caused Ciel to become angry with himself.

"Damn it Ciel, what is the matter with you?" He whispered into the empty room.

Sebastian lowered himself into his favorite armchair, he couldn't understand what was happening. "Master, what troubles you?" Cynna asked.

"Everything at the moment. Most importantly, I think I am losing Ciel."

"What do you mean, losing him?"

"He's very distant, he doesn't believe I trust him, and I-"

"You what Sir?"

"I sensed a change in him, I have never come across this before, I thought perhaps it was due to his recent illness but the healer tells me it is stress. It was never my intention to hurt him."

"And you haven't sir. There are many changes happening around him. They are taking place very quickly. You must allow some time for adjustment."

"Cynna, do you think that I should postpone our ceremony, I want to do what is best for Ciel, if it means waiting or letting him go then I-"

"You must not let him go. It will be harmful to you both. He loves you Sir, I see it when he talks with you, when you hold him in your arms and he leans into you. The way he saved you from death, it happened for a reason. Give Master Ciel time, he will come around."

"I hope so Cynna, it pains me to see him suffer, I will do anything to stop it."

"I know, and so does he."

A/N: thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favored and followed this story, I apologize but I may be rewriting this story, you see, I had a couple drafts of it and looking at what I have here, I have mixed them and now I must figure out which path to choose. I hope you will continue to enjoy the following chapters however. I may just write it and see where it goes.


	8. Chapter 8

Ciel felt a soft hand run through his hair but remained still. He would recognize Sebastian's touch anywhere. No one had ever been so gentle with him.

"Ciel, I need to speak with you."

"What is it Sebastian?" He asked not yet fully awake.

"I received an urgent message from my parents and I must leave, Cynna is going to be here and Hannah is bringing the boys over, Ao and Morana are outside as well."

"But why-" Sebastian cut him off with a kiss.

"You deserve an explanation but at the moment I have no time to give, one. Please forgive me, I shall be home as soon as I can. I love you very, very much." Sebastian gave him one more kiss and began to walk away.

"Sebastian," he called after his mate. The older demon turned to face him.

"I love you too." Sebastian smiled and continued on his way. Ciel stretched but didn't leave his bed. He moaned softly as he began to feel pain in his stomach acommpanied by nausea.

"Why not, with so much going on, might as well start this again." He grumbled. He rested his hands on his belly.

"Master Ciel, Miss Hannah and her children will be arriving shortly, will you be joining them downstairs?"

"I'm not sure yet. I-" Ciel stopped fearing that to finish the sentence would cause him to be ill. Cynna seemed to understand.

"I shall fetch a bucket sir." Ciel nodded his approval. He hoped Cynna could be quick about it. Cynna arrived just in time to place the large bucket on the floor. The vomiting kept Ciel busy for several minutes before he collapsed back onto his pillow, the pain increasing slightly.

He felt weak as he attempted to relax.

"Are you alright master Ciel, can I bring you anything?" Ciel shook his head.

"Would you like me to send for Master Sebastian?"

"No, thank you but he's got other things to worry about, I'll be fine. I just need a few minutes." No sooner had he said it, it began again.

Ciel moaned closing his eyes. He felt Cynna place a hand on his head.

"Do forgive me sir. You feel a bit feverish. Might I suggest seeing a-"

"Ciel, where are you?" Luca called playfully from downstairs.

"I shall dispose of the bucket, I will bring a fresh one and your tooth brush sir."

"Thank you Cynna, and keep Luca down there for a while."

"Certainly Sir, right away." After returning and helping Ciel get cleaned up, Cynna replaced the blanket and proceeded to straighten out the sides.

"May I call for the healer sir?" Ciel opened his mouth to reply but didn't get the chance.

"There you are Ciel, what are you still doing in bed?"

"Luca, you can't just go running round in other people's homes." Alois said grabbing his brother's arm.

"Come now, we mustn't wonder about." Hannah said gently.

"Please excuse us. We didn't intend to intrude."

"But Hannah, I want to play with Ciel and brother." Ciel smiled feebly.

"I'm sorry Luca, but I'm not feeling well today. Maybe we can all play another time." Luca frowned.

"Come on now, if he's ill he should be resting. You and I can play downstairs. Hannah brought some toys for you." Alois turned to pull the child out of the room, but Luca broke free and rushed to Ciel's bed.

"Will you be better soon, I like you and I don't want you to be ill." Ciel ruffled the younger boy's hair causing hun to giggle.

"I like you too, but I don't know."

"I see now, you only like me because I have Luca" Alois said jokingly.

"Maybe, or could it be that unlike you, he's never given me any problems?"

"He didn't know any better Ciel, he was sad too."

"Yes, I know that now."

"Ciel, since you don't feel well, can we read a story?"

"Give me some time, we'll see." Hannah walked to the bed and took Luca by the hand. She stopped suddenly looking at the ill boy. A faint smile on her face.

"Tummy trouble is it?" She asked.

"A bit."

"Have you considered calling a healer?"

"Cynna was saying that a few moments ago."

"It is a good idea to see one as soon as possible. I would recommend allowing the visit." Ciel looked at her suspiciously.

"What would you have me do Master Ciel?' Cynna asked.

Ciel was in no mood to deal with the healer but it was clear to him that Hannah knew something he didn't.

"Alright Cynna, see if you can have the healer come round as soon as possible. Let's get it over with."


	9. Chapter 9

Ciel sat up in bed with Luca at his side.

"Now this one." Luca requested handing The older boy another book.

"That's the third one, the healer will be here soon." Ciel informed him.

"Please, just until he gets here?" Luca pleaded.

"Alright, but just until then." Ciel said opening the book to the title page.

"Luca, you do realize this isn't a happy story don't you?"

"But the cover was so pretty." Luca said, he was clearly disappointed.

"I know. I'm sorry. How about if I tell you a different story?" Luca smiled.

"A happy one?"

"A very happy one." Neither boy noticed that Alois had entered the room. He smiled at his brother and friend together.

"You're very good with Luca." He walked over to them.

"Brother!" Luca shouted wrapping his arms around him.

"Are you being nice with Ciel?"

"Uh-huh, we're reading stories."

"That's very nice. Don't tire him out now Luca, remember he isn't feeling well."

"He's fine." Alois sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Feeling any better?"

"Some. Mostly tired but that's to be expected I suppose. How are things downstairs?"

"Quiet. Hannah said it would be okay if I came to check on you two. I can see you're both fine, so I'll leave you to it."

"You should stay." Luca climbed into his brother's lap. Alois noticed Ciel's eyes beginning to close.

"Luca, I think we should let Ciel rest for a while. " Luca sighed.

"But Brother, we were having fun."

"I know, but you want Ciel to get better don't you?" Luca nodded.

"Then we need to let him rest as much as he can. Come on, we can go surprise Hannah downstairs." Alois stood up still holding Luca in his arms.

"Hannah likes surprises!"

"That's right." Alois turned back to Ciel.

"Try to get some sleep before the healer comes. We'll be back to see you later." After the brothers left, Ciel was able to sleep.

Ciel found himself in a dark room, unsure of where he was.

"What's going on, where am I?" He said into the darkness. He received no answer.

"This is madness, the whole damn thing" he was beginning to feel angry as he shuffled his feet cautiously in the hope of bot falling should there be any objects around him. He made it only a few steps when he found that he could no longer move.

"Hello?" A tiny voice called from the darkness. Though at first, the voice startled him, Ciel had to admit that it was adorable.

"Who's there?" Ciel called.

"Me." The voice called back. Ciel found it difficult to be irritated by the answer.

"Who is 'me' exactly?" His voice now softened.

"I don't know yet, but I'm afraid." It said, sounding as if it were about to felt sorry for the being the voice belonged to.

"You don't remember who you are?"

"I don't know."

"Don't cry. It's going to be alright."

"Promise?" It sniffled. Ciel felt as though he may cry as well.

"Promise." He said instinctively.

"You're going to go away from me soon, will you come back?"

"I-I don't understand, I don't even know where I am."

"Do you want to come back, I'm not afraid if you're here."

"Y-yes, I'll come back, some how."

"That is nice. I will be waiting for you. Don't forget." Ciel opened his eyes.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" He thought out loud.

"Master Ciel, you are awake, the healer has arrived, should I bring him in Sir?"

"Yes, that's fine." Cynna bowed his head and returned with the healer. Ciel recognized him as the one that had told him how to care for Sebastian during his illness. The tall demon smiled.

"We meet again I see, Cynna tells me you've had some vomiting and stomach pain, is there anything else you wish to tell me?"

"I've been really tired, bit weak, not too much, Cynna thought I had a fever earlier."

"When did the vomiting start?"

"This morning,pain too." The healer placed his hand on Ciel's forehead.

"Slightly elevated. Are you feeling any nausea or pain now?"

"A little of both. It's gotten better from earlier." The healer nodded.

"Ciel, if you'll allow me, I'd like to take a look at your tummy, probably press on it a bit."

"Don't have much of a choice do I?"

"Just relax." The healer laid his hand gently on Ciel stomach.

"Are you getting along well with your mate?"

"Not sure what that's got to do with it, but a disagreement here and there. For the most part yes."

"Good. He's good to you, cares for you, loves you unconfunconditionally?"

"Of course, what are you getting at?' Ciel was becoming annoyed.

"Little pressure." The healer warned pressing on Ciel's abdomen.

"Ow." Ciel gasped

"Reason I asked those questions is because in a situation like this, the news isn't always taken well. It changes many things. This is very rare, and It's not going to be easy."

"What is it, is it serious?"

"Not to be taken lightly. Ciel, you're going to have a child."

"Damn it Sebastian." Ciel cursed a little louder than he'd wanted to.

"I must say, this is the first I've witnessed that type of reaction from the mother.

"Of course you do have an alternative."

"No I don't." Ciel said in frustration.

"If you're concwrned about his reaction to it you don't have to-"

"No. I'm not happy about this but I'm not going to do that. It's not fair to it."

"I understand. I should go over a few things with you before I leave. First, you are right at the beginning, so you've quite a while to go so I-"

"Don't tell me that."

"Would you prefer that I write it all down and leave it with you so that you can go over it with the father?"

"That would be great." The healer pulled out some paper and a pen and began to write.

"By the way, you might want to stay as stress free as possible. And I'm going to have you on bed rest for the next few days. It will be good for both of you." He placed the stack of papers on the bedside table.

"Also, when was the last feeding you had?"

"Yesterday."

"You'll need them several more times a day now, even if you don't feel you need it. Get as much rest as you can."

"I'll try, thank you." After the healer left, Alois appeared in the doorway.

"Are you okay, we weren't sure what was happening."

"Fine. Just frustrated."

"Good that you're okay. It was kind of funny."

"What was?"

"It was really quiet and suddenly we hear 'damn it Sebastian' coming from up here. What'd he do?"

"If I tell you, I'd have to kill you unless you swear to keep it to yourself. I don't want you telling Hannah or Luca or Cynna until Sebastian and I have a chance to talk."

"I swear." Alois said solemnly.

"Close the bedroom door and sit down, make sure no one's in the hallway." Ciel instructed. Alois obeyed.

"What's going on?" A look of concern was in the taller boy's eyes.

"Alois, I'm going to be a mother."

A/N: I hope this chapter was okay for you guys. Thanks to everyone reading, following and reviewing.


	10. Chapter 10

"Welcome home Master Sebastian, how is everything?"Cynna greeted.

"Where is Ciel?"

"Upstairs in bed Sir." Sebastian rushed for the room completely ignoring Hannah and the boys. Once inside the room, he saw his mate sitting in bed with a book. He knelt down beside the bed.

"Ciel, are you alright, what happened,what did he say?" Ciel sighed and closed the book.

"I don't think I've ever seen you this way" Ciel said his tone was somewhat irritated but calm.

"Ao told me that you called the healer here today. What happened, tell me that I will not lose you, I could never-" Ciel took hold of his mate's hand.

"Yes, I had Cynna call the healer. As far as I know, you're not going to lose me anytime soon. But, I do need to apologize to your mother." Sebastian tilted his head in confusion.

"Apologize to my mother for what love, whatever it is it can wait until you're well."

"Well then she'll be waiting for a while." Sebastian waited expectantly for further explanation.

"Sebastian, you're going to be a father."

"Are you certain?" Ciel shot him an irritated glare

"No. I said it to make you feel good."

"I'm afraid I don't understand Ciel."

"It's sarcasm Sebastian, yes, I'm sure, the healer said so." For a moment there was a wide smile on Sebastian's face but it soon disappeared.

"You are not happy about becoming a mother?" Ciel found it difficult to look at his mate as he answered, Ciel released his hand.

"No. Don't let me stop you from being happy."

"Ciel, if you don't want to do this, I could understand. I would not put you through this if it is not what you want."

"Relax, I was given the option and I said no."

"You want to have our child?"

"I plan to have it yes." Sebastian kissed Ciel lovingly.

"Thank you. Who knows, maybe in that time, you will begin to get used to it and form a bond."

"Anything's possible. There's a stack of instructions and information on the table there." Sebastian picked them up and sat on the bed.

"It seems you are going to need me around quite a bit more, feedings every few hours, If I could not provide this for you, what kind of Mate would I be?" He said answering Ciel's question before it could be asked.

"Have you looked at this?" Ciel shook his head.

"It says that because you are male, this experience will be different for you. In later months, where women typically show, you will not. You will feel the weight however."

"Strange." Ciel said opening his book again.

"It will be more painful for you, you are to rest for at least an hour each day after the the first few days of bed rest. This can mean sitting down or lying down, some find taking short naps help." Sebastian read on. You will need to visit the healer often. I- you are not the least bit interested are you love?"

"Not at the moment. I'm tljust trying to be okay with it for now, I can worry about that later."

"You do not have to do this Ciel."

"I said I would."

"If it is making you upset, I-"

"You want this don't you?"

"Of course. I would love to have a family with you.' Sebastian said hope Ciel knew he meant it.

"Then shut it."

"Will you eat?"

"Yes."

"I shall bring it right away."the young demon nodded. Sebastian made his way out of the room. It wasn't long before he came back and handed the glass to Ciel.

"Thank you." He said taking a drink. " you must hate me." He commented.

"I do not hate you. I still very much love you. I wish I could understand why you feel this way. Having a family is meant to be a wonderful thing. Especially for the mother."

"You know that I didn't really want this to happen. The plan failed and it did. I'm sorry Sebastian, that I can't be happy with you. I don't want my feeling to take that from you. You have every right to be happy. I-"

"You are willing to do this for me, that is more than I could ask of you. Perhaps it is that it is your first time. They say the first is usually the most difficult."

"Sebastian, this will also be my last. I will not do this again."

"No, I would not ask you to. All I ask is that you are both healthy and one day you are able to feel the same as I do."

"I'll try."

"I cannot ask anymore than that of you." Ciel emptied the glass and set it on the table.

"Do you want me to hold you Ciel?"

"You don't have to. I know you're upset."

"I want to, if you would like me to. You need to know how much I love you, that nothing will ever change that." Ciel suddenly began to sob.

"Yes." He said leaning into Sebastian, who wrapped his arms around him and gently rubbed his back.

"How can you even be near me now?"

"I love you. You are having a difficult time and I would like to help you through it. Perhaps together you and I can figure it out."

"I don't deserve you, or your love." Ciel sobbed.

"You are right my dear, you deserve so much more."


	11. Chapter 11

Ciel sighed finding himself once again in the dark room.

"You came back!" The tiny voice shouted gleefully.

"Yes, it seems that way."

"You are unhappy, I don't like that." It said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you...eh whoever you are."

"You don't like it here." It stated sadly. Ciel hated himself for causing the little voice to be upset in anyway though he wasn't sure why it bothered him.

"It isn't that. This just- It's something I'm not used to, that's all.

"But you can can't you?"

"Maybe, I don't know. I don't even know what this is."

"I don't know either." Ciel shook his head. He wanted to leave the dark room, the conversation with the being from the darkness was going nowhere. But he couldn't bring himself to leave it. It sounded so helpless.

"What is your name?" Ciel was caught off guard by the question.

"Ciel." He answered after a momentary hesitation.

"I like you Ciel." He wasn't really sure what to say.

"How could you possibly like me if we've never met?"

"I came to see you before, then you came back. You promised and you came back."

"Yes, I did. I'm not sure how but I'm here."

"I knew you were good."

"What do you mean, I-"

"You're going away again now, I will miss you." The voice sobbed.

"Don't cry little one. I'll visit again, just stop crying."

"You won't forget me?"

"No."

"Ciel, come on, we don't want to be late." Sebastian's voice called.

"Late for what?"

"Visiting mother and father, are you not happy to finally be allowed out of bed?"

"Under normal circumstances I would say yes."Ciel grumbled.

"Think of how happy you will make my mother when you tell her about our child."

"And the disappointment she's sure to feel knowing how I feel about it."

"Perhaps she would be able to offer some suggestions to help you."

"She doesn't seem like the kind of mother that would know what It's like to go through this."

"It would do no harm to see." Sebastian said handing Ciel his breakfast.

"What if I'm just a terrible person and there's no way to fix this, the poor child, I couldn't imagine being born to a mother that's this way. My parents were very loving, I don't know why I turned out this way.

"I see some hope for you Ciel, the fact that you used the words 'poor child' would indicate some level of caring. I still believe you are just having a difficult time. I am sure there have been other mothers have the same problem. You are not terrible, I have seem you do many things, much of it was because you were thinking of the other person as much as you liked to deny that. That is not terrible. You treated your staff better than most so and they loved you for it."

"I actually kind of miss them."

"I know love. I am sorry, give it would make you happy, I would bring them to you if it were possible."

"I know you would."

"I am certain that Cynna would appreciate the extra hands." Sebastian held out his hand to Ciel who took it and allowed him to carefully pull him from the bed.

"It will be alright Ciel." Sebastian promised.

"You're always so sure about everything."

"I have lived longer, with age, comes wisdom and confidence."

"Are you that old Sebastian, to be considered wise?" Ciel smirked.

"Not by our age standard, but it did have a nice sound to it, did it not?" Ciel laughed.

"I was beginning to believe you had forgotten how to laugh. In this world that is a gift that not many possess, my hope for you is that you will always keep it. You have a beautiful smile as well, you should show it more often."

"Don't try to pull me from my mood."

"Why not my love, are you worried that you will forget all your troubles and learn to be happy?"

"Partly."

"What would happen then darling?"

"I was so happy that night, then-"

"So if you are happy, something terrible will occur am I understanding correctly?"

"Let's just go." Ciel began to walk away only to find Sebastian still holding onto his hand.

"Your happiness or lack there of was not a factor, it cannot stop people from causing pain and killing. Those things are nearly as old as time itself, what you went through is beyond traumatic but it could not have saved them Ciel. As a demon I can assure you of that. However as someone whom you have confided your memories of them, I can assume that they would want for you to be happy, safe and loved for always." Sebastian lifted Ciel carefully and held him close. "I have provided two of the three. I have kept you safe, given you my eternal love, yet you will not allow happiness in for long. They would want that for you. They are not gone because you were happy. If anything at all, they will be happy that their son is happy. '

Ciel allowed the tears to fall as he wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck.

"I don't want that for this child. I don't want to have it go through this pain."

"So that is what this is about. If you want this child and you keep it close to you, he or she will be harmed, will feel and experience the same pain you went through. Ciel I swear I will never allowed that to happen, to either of you. Being happy is not a frightening thing." Sebastian stroked his mate's hair affectionately. It seemed they would be late after all, but this delay would be worth it.

"I love you both very, very much." Sebastian said softly.

"I love you too." Within half an hour they had managed to get ready and soon found themselves instead the medieval style castle in the company of Sebastian's parents and much to their dismay,Mordred and Neph.

"Ciel, come, sit down with us." Ann said embracing him before turning to Sebastian.

"You're looking better, I'm so happy to see that." After also greeting Sebastian's father, both Ciel and Sebastian sat down together.

"Not going to say hello to your favorite big brother Bastian?"

"Perhaps I would, if I had one."

"Enough boys." Their father growled

"Yes Father." The princes said in unison.

"Ciel, are you alright, you seem a bit down today." Ann's soft voice reached Ciel's ears.

"Yes." He said shortly not bothering to look at her.

"You are among family darling, you do not have to-"

"I'll be fine, I told you I need time to be okay with it."

"Trouble in paradise baby brother?" Mordred chuckled.

"What happens within the walls of my home are none of your concern." Sebastian snapped.

"Temper, little brother, temper."

"I will not warn you again." The deep voice was filled with anger. Taking a moment to defuse the situation, Sebastian turned to Ciel.

"Would you like to tell them?" Ciel shook his head.

"I won't take that . you'll enjoy it far more than I will. But I would like to say something to your mother first. If I could."

"You may tell me anything Ciel, you are as good as my own son."

"Thank you. I wanted to apologize, that day you visited and I was ill, you basically told me what you thought was causing it and I told you that you were wrong. I shouldn't have. Go on Sebastian."

"Mother, Father, Ciel is- I never thought I would have the pleasure of saying this, Ciel and I see going to be parents." Ciel had never seen Sebastian so excited about anything. His smile was worth all of the feelings Ciel had, from the pain and illness to his own unhappiness, Ciel was glad that he made this decision. Ann was out of her chair in an instant.

"This is wonderful, I'm so happ-I should get started looking into how to- I'm so excited!" She said. "This changes things, in light of these events, it is. custom in our family to give a gift to each of you that will be of benefit to the unborn child." The devil said grinning.

"Tani, bring the chest." The small woman bowed and exited the room. Returning shortly after with a golden chest.

"First, Ciel, Stand before me." He said rising from his throne. Ciel did as he was told.

"In tradition, those not born of our bloodline must pass a series of tests in order to take a seat beside their loved one when the throne is passed. I deem you worthy of this position and I accept you and your children, from this moment as heirs to my kingdom."

"That isn't fair, I'm the eldest son, the throne goes to me, that is how you have taught us." Mordred raged.

"If you had paid close attention to your lessons my son, it is law that in order to assume the throne, you must produce an heir to keep the line going. You and Neph have failed in that requirement." The devil ignored further protests from Mordred and placed a golden crown upon Ciel's head. Ciel rather liked the accessory, It's red, blue and green gems sparkled brightly.

"It has been in our family from the beginning, take care of it Ciel."

"I will, thank you, I'm honored." He was surprised when the devil for the very first time, embraced him. He returned to his seat.

"You cannot give away family treasures father!"

"Silence yourself Mordred."

"Sebastian, my son, to you I give the one object that allows all around you to know that you are to be king." He reached into the chest again, this time pulling out a ring, much like the Phantomhive family ring. The devil placed it on sebastian's finger.

"Thank you Father." The devil then embraced his son.

"Wear it well and with pride."

"I must object to this. That little beast was not even born of our world. It was a human, a source of food. You would accept the offspring of a demon and It's dinner?"

"Do not speak of my family that way Mordred, I will not tell you again. Sensing the inevitable fight, Anna addressed Ciel.

"Come dear, let us sit in the garden." Ciel didn't need to be asked s second time. He stood and followed her out. This was going to be a going, difficult day.


	12. Chapter 12

"This whole situation is absolutely absurd, so dear little Sebastian thinks he can just take what is rightfully mine, and that thing he calls a mate, no Prince of Hell has ever bonded with such a tiny insignificant...thing. Their child will be an abomination, what was he thinking, Humans are food not mates. Demons are far more superior, never before has a child been born in this way." Mordred raged, pacing inside his drawing room. Neph watched her mate curiously.

"And did you see the way mother and father accepted it, ridiculous."

"The young one did save your brother's life." Neph said at last, tossing her hair back from her face.

"It could have been avoided I tell you. If my damn brother would have behaved as any demon would at the end of his contract-"

"There really isn't any use letting it anger you is there?"

"It's partly your fault you know." Neph stared at Mordred.

"How is it my fault, I didn't tell your brother to fall for the boy or start a family."

"No. But you failed to give me an heir, the throne would have been mine if you has not-"

"You son of a-" Neph shouted only to receive a hard slap on hee face.

"Do not speak to me in such a tone."

"You know that I-" Mordred had grabbed her and pushed her against the wall.

" you are not talking back are you?"

"No." She said softly, prompting Mordred to losen his grip."Good. See that you don't." He growled. "Fortunately for you, we have options. We simply need a plan to employ them. But whichever road we choose, that thing and its child cannot be allowed to continue existing."

"Just lie down for a while, I will take care of everything." Sebastian said helping Ciel into bed.

" I feel so terrible." Ciel moaned.

"I know, I am sorry. Once this is over, and he or she is here, it will be worth this discomfort."

"Says the demon not going through it." Sebastian ignored the comment and proceeded to pull the blanket around Ciel's small body.

"Is there anything else I can get for you?" Ciel shook his head.

"I just need a few minutes." Sebastian sat down beside him.

"Ciel, you would tell me if you did need something?"

"Haven't I always, why would that change?"

"It just seems as if you- I am not sure how to put this, forgive my wording if it is not correct. You seem as though you do not care whether you do or not. I am concerned for you."

"Me or the child?"

"Both of you." Sebastian felt lost, he desperately wanted help his mate through this but couldn't figure out what was happening.

"It's fine, I'm fine. Drop it."

"You know that I only want the best for you don't you?"

"Yes. I know. I'm sorry. I've been very irritable lately." Sebastian kissed Ciel's head softly.

"It is all part of becoming a mother. "

"I really am trying you know, I just can't feel like you do."

"I am aware of your effort, I am very proud of you."

"I don't see how you could be."

"That is because you are very hard on yourself." Ciel closed his eyes, resting a hand on his abdomen.

"What is it?" Sebastian asked alarmed.

"Hurts a little."

"Would you permit me to try to help?" Ciel nodded.

"Be still now, if you do not like it, please feel free to tell me." Sebastian gently slipped his hand under the blanket, using it to move Ciel's, he laid his own hand on Ciel, softly rubbing in a circular motion. Ciel visibly relaxed into his pillow as the warmth of Sebastian's hand slowly began to relieve the pain.

" Better?" Sebastian asked lovingly.

" you're going to be a great father, you're very gentle. "

"I can only hope that I will be. It is my wish to be gentle, for I love you that much."

"I don't say this near enough, but I'm glad I have you." The older demon smiled.

"You tell me that quite often with your actions. Thank you for giving me the opportunity to make the announcement, and going through all of this for my sake."

"The smile I saw when you told them, will you be that genuinely happy when it's born?"

"Most certainly. I look forward to the day when I am able to hold our little one in my arms." The smile was back on Sebastian's face.

"Then my pain and discomfort will be well spent." Sebastian moved his free hand to run his long, slender fingers through Ciel's dark hair.

"You truly are amazing. We have both gone through changes, but you have come a long way." Ciel sighed contentedly. He found that he enjoyed the extra attention that he was receiving at the moment.

"Has your pain subsided my love?" Sebastian asked lovingly.

"If I say yes, would you stop?"

"Only if you want me to.

"Then, yes but I don't want you to stop. It's comforting."

"I shall continue for as long as you like. we can speak to the healer later while we're there, perhaps he can offer suggestions.

"If you want to do it, you don't have to."

"Ciel, I enjoy our time together. I would always do this for you, gladly. I simply have a difficult time seeing you go through this. It upsets me to see you hurt or unhappy, and you are experiencing both. I must apologize my love."

"For what?"

"Causing you this suffering. It hardly seems fair to you." Ciel sighed.

"It's not like it was just you. You did say I could tell you no."

"That's right, I could never push you into anything that you were not willing to take part in."

"But I didn't say no. I'm partly responsible for my own suffering at this point. Don't feel so bad." Sebastian leaned close, nuzzling his mate lovingly. Ciel found himself smiling.

"I love you Sebastian."

"And I love you Ciel. More than anything in existence."

"More that cats?"

"Much more. Cats are perfect, however, if I did not have you with me, I would not have the strength to go on."

"Charmer." Ciel said

"No one can resist the Michaelis charm, once I had you where I wanted you, you were helpless." Sebastian smirked.

"Is that right?"

"It is."

"Masters, I am sorry to interrupt your moment sirs, but Master Ciel does have an appointment." Cynna informed them before bowing and turning to leave the two to get ready.

"Come Ciel, we must prepare ourselves for your first appointment. I must say, it is rather exciting." Sebastian moved to kiss Ciel, but the young demon placed a hand on his chest, as if to push him away. Sebastian frowned unsure of what he had done wrong.

"What is it Ciel, have I done something?"

"No."

"Then why may I ask will you not allow me to show affection for you?"

"Because I've just proved you wrong."

"About what?" Ciel smirked once more before answering.

"I just resisted the famous 'Michaelis charm'"


	13. Chapter 13

"That was dreadful. Why even go if they're only going to tell me what I already know?" Ciel complained, taking a sip from his glass.

"How could you possibly have known?"

"Don't ask ridiculous questions Sebastian."

"It was mere curiosity. It hardly qualifies as ridiculous." Sebastian answered.

"Whatever." Ciel leaned back in the chair, closing his eyes. His mind wandering to his life as a young Earl. He envisioned the busy streets of London, the shops he visited, one in particular, the sweets shop. He would often send Sebastian to buy his favorite chocolate.

"What must you be thinking?"

"What?" Ciel was pulled from the thought.

"You must have been thinking of something wonderful ."

"Yes, do you remember that sweets shop in London I used to send you to?

"The one where you got that chocolate you loved so much."

"I wonder if I would still like it." The young demon said thoughtfully.

"Well, you did keep some of your human qualities, perhaps you would... Do you want me to get some for you?" Ciel looked at him in surprise.

"All the way to London?"

"If you recall, it is a short trip for a demon to make."

"I couldn't ask you to do that."

"You did not ask, I offered.

"Would that be a good idea though, with us leaving the way we did?" Sebastian chuckled.

"There is more to me than the Phantomhive butler.

"You would do that for me?"

"Just for you."

"If you feel like it, I wouldn't exactly say no."

"And so the young master begins to reemerge." Sebastian joked.

"You empty that glass while I am away. I will return within the hour. Cynna is here and Ao will be shortly.

"Why suddenly are you having them out there?" Sebastian sighed.

"For my own piece of mind. I need to know that you will be safe. To lose you would destroy me."

"Lose me to what?"

"Precaution my love." He said before kissing his mate and heading for the door, leaving no time for further questions.

"Come on Hannah, let's go see!" Luca shouted excitedly.

"Luca, I'm sorry but it won't be there yet." Hannah explained gently.

"But Brother said-"

"I said there would be one, not that it was there now.". Luca frowned.

"But I wanted to play with it." He leaned into his brother's arms.

"Maybe we'll let you one day. But right now you can't play with someone that isn't here."

"Can we at least visit Ciel, to read a story?"

"What's wrong with Hannah's stories? Alois asked.

"Nothin. I just-"

"You just think by the time we cross to their house you'll be playing with the little one. It doesn't work that way."

"Do you remember when I was a baby?" Luca's eyes sparkled with curiosity.

"Yes. We were all so excited. I even got to hold you." Alois smiled. "You were so tiny."

"Were you really, really happy?"

"Yes, I very much wanted a baby brother. Anything our parents asked what I wanted for my birthday, for as far back as I remember, I said a baby brother." Luca beamed with happiness at Alois.

."then one day, I got you, and I was so very happy."

"I like that story brother!"

"So do I."

"Tell me another one!"

"Oh, well, how about when you used to go up to people and say 'I bite' just before you actually did it.?" Alois and Hannah laughed.

"Did I ever bite you?" Alois scoffed.

"I was your favorite target. I was different though. You would walk up to me with a big smile and say 'I love you' and bite me. I didn't even get the warning." Hannah couldn't stop herself from laughing harder.

"Were you angry when I bit you?"

"I wasn't happy. Dad used to tell me that if you did it again, I should bite you back, I never could get myself to do it." Hannah wrapped her arms around the boys.

"You poor boy."

"Brother?" Luca said cuddling up to Alois.

"What?"

"I love you very much." Alois took a step back.

"Don't you dare."

Sebastian sighed as he exited the sweet shop. He had one more stop to make and he would be ready to get back to Ciel. He was missing his mate already.

"I suppose I shouldn't complain, I did just have a few days off." Sebastian stopped at the familiar voice. He was glad that he no long resembled the butler. He made it a point to pass by the alley as quickly as possible. If he had been the butler, surely the red reaper would have stopped to annoy him.

"What do you have next?" The second reaper asked casually. Sebastian didn't know this reaper but was grateful that he could provide a distraction.

There was a moment of silence as Grell apparently checked his list.

"Oh no. I can't do that. I can see it now, the kook of disappointment on his devilishly handsome face. If he were here." Grell said almost mournfully.

"What is it red?"

"The Phantomhive servants. I'm so sorry Bassy."

'I kind of miss them'

'I know love, if it were possible, I would bring them to you' The words played back in his mind.

"Well, we could use the extra security I suppose, and a little touch of home may just be what Ciel needs to lift his spirit." He realized that would mean getting the information from Grell but his Ciel was worth the trouble.


	14. Chapter 14

"The things I do for my mate." Sebastian said shaking his head as he straightened his uniform. He could hear the approaching voices mere steps away now.

"So who is this 'Bassy' guy anyway?" Before Grell could reply Sebastian made his move.

"Grell, good afternoon, you're looking well" he said pleasantly. The red reaper's eyes lit up.

"Bassy my love, I've been just dying to see you again."

"Yes, well I've been terribly busy, I'm sure you can understand."

"Right, contracts and all that." Sebastian made the decision to keep the truth hidden from him.

"At any rate, I couldn't help overhearing the conversation you were having with your friend here, about the Phantomhive servants." Grell became nervous.

"Now Bassy, I have to, It's business you know."

"Calm yourself Grell. I have a request, I want you to tell me where they will be."

"Bassy, you can't interfere with collections, Will would have my head."

"You just need to keep records straight correct?" Grell nodded.

"Then allow me to speak with them, I may be saving you the trouble." Grell sighed.

"I don't know Bassy, I mean, something like this-" Sebastian placed a hand on the reaper's shoulder, pulling him closer.

"Grell, we have quite a history, the two of us." He whispered in such a way that Grell's face soon matched the color of his jacket.

"Oh Bassy, you're always teasing me like this."

"For old times sake, for me?"

"For you Bassy." Grell whispered back.

"We haven't much time, They'll be at their home. The Phantomhive manor."

"Thank you." Sebastian turned to leave.

"Wait, I did you a favor Bassy, the least you could do is...let me go there with you." Grell said cautiously. Sebastian seemed to think it over.

"Very well. I do not have much time myself however, I must be getting back so please, do not cause any delay." It was going to be a long journey.

After what felt like hours, they arrived, and much to Sebastian's surprise, everything looked exactly as it had on the day he and Ciel left.

"...well then I had to- you aren't listening are you Bassy?" Grell asked disappointment in his voice.

"Not now Grell, I must-"

"Mr. Sebastian?" The demon turned to find Finny, the boy's eyes widened and a smile crept onto his face.

"Ah, Finny, how good to see you."

"We didn't think we'd ever see you again, are you here for good?"

"No. Is everyone else inside?"

"Yes, please go on in. They'll be so happy to see you." He said ignoring Grell's presence and opening the door for the guests. Sebastian shook his head, they were no longer required to wear the same outfits and yet, there was young Finny, complete with straw hat. The three entered the manor, everything was in place, many memories came back to the demon.

"We kept everything just as the young Master liked it. We didn't want to change anything. We had hoped that one day you would both come back but-" Tears fell from the young man's eyes.

"I understand. Would you mind waiting in the sitting room for me, I need to speak with you all and if it's alright, I would very much like to revisit the rest of the manor.

"Of course. I'm so glad you're here." He said making his way to the sitting area as he had been told.

"Bassy, are you sure you want to-"

"How much time do they have?"

"An hour." Sebastian nodded as he began the tour, a feeling of something close to sadness gripped him as he realized it would be the last time he would see the house. How many times had he dusted the fixtures in these halls, the thousand and one times he stood at. Ciel's side as the Earl read the Queen's letters. Perhaps a bit of Ciel's human nature had rubbed off on him.

He walked up the stairs to Ciel's room, the nights spent at the young master's bedside, whether for comfort or care through an illness. He recalled a particularly worrisome illness that once nearly too his Ciel from him. The illness had lasted well over two weeks, at one point the young Earl's temperature became so high, the boy couldn't wake. Those days were the longest Sebastian had ever experienced. Three terrible days spent pleading with the boy to live.

A shout from down the hall brought him back to reality.

"Mey-Rin, do be more careful those are the young Master's favorite." He said rushing to rescue the tea set.

"Right, I'm so sorry Mr. Sebastian, I don't know what- Mr. Sebastian, are you really here?" She cried standing up from where she had fallen.

"Yes Mey-Rin, I am here. I was hoping to speak with-"

"I can't believe it, you're standing right here, I must be dreamin'yes. Can I just to be sure?" She asked reaching out to him.

"If you must." Sebastian answered as the maid put a hand on his arm, she gasped excitedly.

"It really is true, what until Finny, Bard and Tanaka see you!"

"I have already met with Finny. Our time is short Mey-Rin and I must speak to you all. Please waiting in the sitting room while I find Bard and Tanaka."

"Of course, Bard is in the kitchen, and Tanaka's in the office." Sebastian smiled polietly.

Thank you for your help, it is most appreciated. The demon continued on his way. Finally finding himself in the kitchen, he wasn't suprised by the sight that greeted him.

"How many times must I tell you that a flamethrower is an unacceptable method of cooking?" Sebastian chastised. Bard turned to face him.

"Sebastian?" He said in awe.

"Bard, it has been a while."

"Too damn long, I didn't know what-" He began with a smile.

"I must request that you join us in the sitting room, there isn't much time and I need to speak with everyone. "

"Right." He said putting the flamethrower down and following the butler into the hall. One more to began to make his way to the office, along the way he passed the study where he found the famed Talbot camera that Ciel had tried so hard to use on him. He picked it up gently and continued on his way.

Ciel had resigned himself to this place, it happened more frequently lately.

"I've never had such strange dreams before' he thought to himself.

"Hello Ciel." The innocent voice called happily.

"Hello again little one." He said, a wave of happiness came over him, he couldn't explain it but the little voice inside his dream actually brought him joy.

"Why are you so unhappy before I visit you?" It asked. Ciel wasn't about to atte an explanation.

"I'm just not a very happy person."

"I like it when you are happy. I wish you were always happy."

"That's a nice thought but sometimes it just doesn't work out that way." The voice didn't answer right away.

"Am I making you sad?" It asked.

Ciel had to wonder where it was getting this idea.

"No. Why would you think that?"

"Sometimes I think you do not like me, maybe you want me to go away." It said.

"No. I don't want you to go away. I like these dreams very much." He said truthfully. Ciel's heart was breaking. He could feel tears in his eyes.

"I would go away, if it would make you happy."

"I would be very, very sad if you did." Ciel wished he could see the thing in the darkness, he felt a strong desire to wrap his arms around it and hold it close to him.

"Really?"

"Yes, I really would."

"I do not want to make you sad, I will not leave you."

"Good." Ciel said relieved. "Little one?"

"Yes?"

"Why will you not allow me to see you?"

"Because it is not time yet. But I can tell you one thing, you are right, I am very little."


	15. Chapter 15

"So this is it then, we've got less than thirty minutes left." Mey-Rin sobbed. Finny placed a hand on her shoulder.

"At least we'll be together, like a family."

"I can't believe this." Bard said sadly.

"It is most unfortunate, however,I have come to offer you a new life. Eternal life, think carefully before you decide, it cannot be undone once it is over. You each have a skill that you used to protect the young master and this house, should you decide to join me, that is exactly what I will require of you. I-"

"The young master will be there?"the three servants cried in unison.

"Yes, I shall get to him in just a moment where he is concerned ,there is much to be explained. You would be asked to be guards for him, protecting him is your priority over all else, but it may not be easy, you will be guarding him from other demons, very powerful, cunning demons, at great risk to yourself."

"I would anything hurt the young master, he was always so good to us, he's the reason we're a family. He is our family." Finny said.

"You can count on me Mr. Sebastian, yes you can. I can't wait to see him again." Mey -Rin smiled.

"Ain't gonna abandon you guys, I'm goin' too."

"Tanaka, I would certainly understand of you decided against it, but we would love to have you join us." Sebastian said kindly.

"My dear Sebastian, I have been with the Phantomhive family for a very long time. I have had the immense pleasure of seeing master Ciel grow, and being there for him in times of need. I cannot abandon him now. I accept your offer."

"Wonderful. Let us get started, I will give you ten minutes to walk through the manor and pack whatever you wish to bring with you. When that time is up, we can have one last look around, then you will be transformed and be on our way."

"Wait, what're you gonna explain about the young master?" Bard asked causing everyone to face the demon.

"Well, I suppose I could tell you now if you wish." Sebastian's lips curled into a wide grin.

"Ciel is no longer my young master. Instead, he and I are, I shall use the human phrase to safe explanation. We are to be married and he is expecting our first child." The room went silent, all eyes on Sebastian.

"Does that bother any of you, there is still time to back out."

"Th-the young master I-is... Going to have a little baby?" Finny asked at last.

"That's correct. If this something that is too much for you-"

"A real little baby, this is great!" It was Sebastian's turn to stare in shock.

"I can't wait, maybe we'll get to see the new little one when its born."the excited chatter continued through the hall until it was just Sebastian and Grell in the room.

"Is it true Bassy, you chose him?"

"Yes, Ciel is my mate. The one created for me. I hope you can understand. I simply could not return your feelings."

"And he'll be giving you a little Bassy?" Sebastian nodded. Grell stood up from his seat, he seemed broken, not the Grell the demon had known.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye forever, I-I wish you all the best Bassy. You'll be a wonder father, I just know it." The reaper turned and began to walk away.

"Grell" Sebastian called.

He turned around to find the butler behind him.

"For all that you've done, I feel I should give you something in return." He pulled the reaper close in a hug.

"Thank you." He said. "Perhaps one day, we will meet again." After releasing Grell Sebastian walked him to the door.

"Farewell my sweet Sebastian. Give my best to the Earl, I wish him an easy time with the child."

"I shall." A moment later, Grell had gone and the demon set to the task of getting things in order.

"Feeling alright?" Alois asked sitting down next to Ciel.

"About as good as I can be. Tired though."

"I guess you would be, babies are very tiring things." Ciel looked at the blonde boy skeptically.

"What would you know about it?"

"I remember what I saw my mother go through with Luca. She slept most of the day, everyday."

"I can see why."

"Ciel, have you.. felt anything yet?" Alois asked curiously.

"No. That won't happen for a while. I'm not really looking forward to it."

"I don't understand why. You're going to be a mother, that's a good thing Ciel."

"Not for me It's not. I'm doing this for Sebastian, I didn't exactly want to go through it." Ciel commented unhappily.

"Is that really the only reason?"

"You should see how excited he gets when he talks about it. I couldn't take that away from him."

"But you don't want to be its mother?"

"I'm ashamed to say it but no. I'm trying to want it, but I can't. This whole thing is very uncomfortable and irritating. I don't mind the dreams though, at first I hated them but now it-"

"What kind of dreams?" Alois was genuinely interested.

"They're strange but nice. I'm always in a dark room, and the cutest little voice comes out of nowhere and we talk, when Its cheerful, I actually feel happy. But when it cries,my heart just shatters." Ciel sighed at the thought.

"Are you sure you don't want to be a mother, cause it sounds like you love that little mysterious voice. Maybe your dreams are telling you that somewhere inside you, you really are a great mother. Look at the way you interact with Luca, he adores you"

"But he isn't mine, I don't have to raise him"

"No. But you're good with him. I'm sure it'll grow on you. When Luca was born, mum had a hard time connecting with him. Don't tell him I told you, I always say that we were all happy to have him. It took mum until he was nearly a year to want to be near him."

"That's comforting" Ciel replied sarcastically.

"If you can bond with a tiny voice, why not this baby?"

"I don't know. I know it hurts Sebastian that I feel like this, he wants us to be a happy family. Every child should have two parents that love them and want them, but as far as I'm concerned, Sebastian's its father, I'm just its way here."

"Oh Ciel, that must be aweful for you to feel that way." The sympathetic words got to Ciel.

"It is. I want the happy family, but at the same time, I don't. It's hard to explain."

"Don't pressure yourself to feel it. Let it just happen."

"Can I tell you something , just between us?"

"Of course. I don't go round telling everyone everything we talk about."

"Sometimes I feel that the right thing to do would be to leave after the baby comes. They'd be happy together and I'd just bring them down."

"You know that isn't true don't you, you left him once and it was really hard for him. Someone has to feed the baby."

"Sebastian can give it don't need me."

"They do. They need you and want you, they love you. Want ti know what I think?"

"Why not?"

"You're afraid of it. You know Sebastian loves you and wouldn't want to be without you, so your afraid of something. Something inside you loves that baby, I know it. Give yourself a chance."

"I have. Nothing helps."

"Talk to his Mother, she's had children, she would know." Alois suggested.

"It's worth a try I suppose."

"Yes. I would say so." The blonde boy smiled encouragingly.

"Everyone ready?" Sebastian asked as the stood on the edge of the cliff that he had used to take Ciel home.

"Eh, don't you think he's gonna be a bit upset when he sees you with those?" Bard asked pointing to one of the boxes the demon carried. Inside, just visible was a thin black cat and lying beside her were four kittens. Sebastian smiled affectionately at them.

"It is my hope that he will be alright with them in time. As far as first pets go, why not give my child the perfect one, anyway no one will be there to care for them."

"You're going to get him angry for sure." Mey-Rin fretted. As the group began their descent into their new home.


	16. Chapter 16

"Quiet everyone. I will send my butler, Cynna to show you the spare rooms, you may use whichever one you like. Please place your things inside your rooms and come back downstairs. Cynna will take you all to the sitting room and I will bring Ciel in. Please be patient, it may take time."

"This is so exciting, yes it is" Mey Rin cried.

"I hope it will be a pleasant surprise" Finny whispered.

"How could it not be?" Bard readjusted the boxes in his arms.

" . .ho" Tanaka added.

"Mr. Sebastian, what will you do with the..." Finny allowed his voice to trail off.

"I am going to allow him to know they are here. The four of you will be my method of calming him down.."

"So basically, we're savin' your skin?" Bard asked amused.

"It is a small price to pay for this reunion is it not?" Bard held his hands up as if surrendering.

"No complaints here, just think It's a bit amusin' that's all." Sebastian shot him a stern glare as he picked up the box containing the animals.

"Good luck Mr. Sebastian." Mey-Rin and Finny said in unison. As he got to the doorway, Sebastian stopped.

"This cannot be good."

"What's wrong?"

"When we arrived, there were five cats altogether... One of the little ones has gone missing."

Ciel stared up at the ceiling from where he lay on the couch. He had been thinking of the conversation between himself and Alois. He resolved to take the boy's advice and speak with Ann. He rested a hand on his stomach.

"I'm sorry little one, I haven't been the mother you deserve, I can't make excuses for it. I promise you that I will try to fix this before you get here. But if I can't, at least I can give you a loving father. One parent is better than no parents. You'll like your father. He already adores you. I just don't know what-" He was interrupted by a small sound from beside him.

Ciel sat up slowly and looked to the floor.

A tiny white kitten stared up at him curiously through blue eyes. Ciel sighed picking up the tiny creature gently.

"Well, I did say he could have one, I just didn't expect him to bring you here today." He held the kitten close, stroking its fur. It began to nuzzle him.

"Though personally I prefer dogs, you are kind of cute." A moment letter Sebastian entered the room, the chocolate in hand. He had changed his mind at the last minute about introducing the cats to Ciel.

"Ciel my love, how are you feeling?"

"Fine I guess, a little ill, but I'll live." Sebastian noticed now that Ciel was holding the missing cat.

"You are not upset that I brought home a pet?" He asked slowly.

"I said you could have one so no. Why are you so nervous?"

"Ciel, I cannot lie to you, I did not bring just one. There are a total of five. The mother, and four small ones."

"I'm glad you didn't lie about it, the truth is, that when I said one, I knew we would end up with more. I can't be angry." Sebastian was relieved at how well his mate was taking it.

"My darling, you are too kind."

"No, I'm not really. Now since you brought so many, not only are you responsible for each of them,

Because I love you, I'm allowing it, but there will be no more." Ciel stood up and walked to Sebastian.

"Now then, I'll trade you." He said handing the cat out to his mate. Sebastian smiled the exchange was fair enough. A kitten for chocolate was not a high price to pay. The older demon bent down and kissed him lovingly.

"Now, why are you dressed like that, you didn't walk through London that way did you, if someone saw you-"

"I have a very good explanation my love. I assure you. In a very short time, you will understand."

"Mr. Sebastian's house is incredible. I wish it had a garden, but I could get used to it. Especially if we're all together."

"I can't wait to see the young Master again." The door opened quietly and the servants gazed upon a tall demon with what looked to be something similar to deer antlers.

"My name is Cynna," he announced politely.

"On behalf of my Masters, I bid you welcome to the Michaelis Estate. It was explained to me that you are the new staff, please, follow me and I will show you upstairs." He turned and and walked briskly from the room leaving the servants to quickly pick up their belongings and rush after him. They couldn't help but marvel at the collection of items.

The paintings that hung on the walls were like nothing they had ever seen. Dark figures with red eyes stared down at them from the frames, sending a small chill through them. They knew they would get used to it eventually, their family, the young Master was depending on them.

They also understood that Sebastian had chosen to bring them here, even after all the wrongs they had forced him to right, he had opened his home to them, they couldn't allow a few frightening pictures to get in the way of their gratitude.

Cynna stopped at the end of the hallway and turned to them.

"The rooms in the corridor are empty. You may choose whichever you like, please feel free to explore them. However, ay the far end of the north hall is where the Masters' room is located. Please show proper respect for their privacy." Cynna said in a tone reminiscent of Sebastian.

"Once you have chosen your room, I shall escort you downstairs and you will be reunited this Master Ciel shortly after."

The servants thanked him and proceeded to enter the rooms.

It didn't take long for each servant to find their perfect room.

Mey-Rin adored her large window which overlooked the the property. She sighed contentedly, putting her luggage down and returning to the hall.

Bard and Finny enjoyed the fact that they could open a door in their own room and it would lead them into each other's room.

Tanaka however settled quickly into a smaller room, not needing much space.

"All here?" Cynna asked.

'Yes" Cynna smiled.

"Come along then, we mustn't keep Master Ciel waiting much longer."


	17. Chapter 17

Cynna led the group down the stairs to the parlor cautioning them to remain silent.

"The masters are just in the next room and will be able to hear you." He whispered. "I will alert Master Sebastian so that he might give you further instruction. The servants did their best to remain quiet as their excitement grew.

"How is it Ciel?" Sebastian asked as his mate broke off a piece of the chocolate and popped it into his mouth.

"Just as good as I remember. Thank you."

"My dear Ciel, I am happy to have been able to do so for you."

"Master Sebastian, a word please?" Cynna called.

"Certainly, will you be alright love?"

"Why would I not be?"

"There is no reason why you should not be." Sebastian answered.

"Then why keep asking?" Sebastian bent down to look into Ciel's eyes.

"Because I love you. I shall return momentarily." He promised, as he left to meet with Cynna.

"How is the plan coming along?"

"Everyone is ready master. I have stationed them in the parlor."

"Excellent work Cynna, as always."

"Thank you sir." Cynna bowed and returned to his duties.

"That was fast." Ciel commented.

"Yes, Ciel, would you take a walk with me to the parlor, there us something I need to show you."

"If you brought anymore animals-"

"No, it is not that. I promise there are no more animals. It is just right next door."

"I've lived with you in this place for a while, I should know where it is by now." The young demon allowed his mate to gently pull him from his seat and guide him from the room.

"Why are you smiling like that, what have you done?"Ciel crossed his arms over his chest.

"What would make you believe that I've done anything, just because I am happy to-"

"I know you."

"Well it seems that I cannot fool you my love, I am smiling because I am awaiting your reaction."

"Reaction to what?" Sebastian gestured him into the room following closely behind him.

"To this my dear."

"Good evening young Master." Four voices greeted him happily. He could hardly believe his ears.

"We've missed you so much young Master, yes we did."

" said we could stay forever, the manor wasn't the same after you left."

"It's good to see you young Master."

"Young Master Ciel, it has been quite sometime. It's a privilege and an honor to be at your side once again."

"I can't believe youre all here. I've missed all of you too." Ciel said "but why would you want this?"

"We are Phantomhive staff, loyal to our master, whom we love very much, we offered our mortal lives to you, now we pledge our eternity." Tanaka said before reverting back into his usual appearence.

Each servant approached Ciel, giving him a hug,which under normal circumstance, he would not have allowed. But he was so glad to see the familiar faces that he couldn't help it.

"Well, I'm certain you've all got some unpacking to take care of, after that, we can all catch up. While we wait, Ciel you my darling need to eat." Sebastian said stepping aside to allow the servants out.

"But they just got here, can't they unpack later?" Ciel complained.

"I did not want to reveal too much and overwhelm them. I must admit that I also wanted a moment alone with you. I have been away from you far longer than I had planned. I missed you."

"You poor thing." Ciel teased. Sebastian raised Ciel off of the floor, wrapping his arms around him until one hand found Its way to the young demon's hair. Sebastian kissed him lovingly. After a few minutes Ciel broke the kiss.

"Be nice." He said simply, laying his head on Sebastian's shoulder.

"Yes, I suppose I should be. Now, would you like me to close the door so that you can eat in peace, you know that the servants have a tendency to-" Mey-Rin's shout could be heard followed by the sound of a falling object. Ciel laughed.

"This is going to be an interesting eternity."

"Indeed it is, though I could not imagine a better one. You make it complete."

"Master Sebastian, are you quite sure about the new... Staff?" Cynna's voice called from the hall.

"Yes. Don't worry, they grow on you." Sebastian called back as he closed himself and Ciel inside the room and prepared the glass for his meal.

"Not much changed since you and Mr. Sebastian left young master. We kept the house the same, did our best to keep up with the chores. Finny kept up the garden. Oh and for a while Bard stopped trying to use the flamethrower, just recently picked it up again." Mey-Rin explained.

"We were all really sad. Having a place to live is nice, but it just didn't seem right." Finny confirmed.

"Kinda missed bein yelled at." Bard admitted.

"Ho. Ho " Tanaka said nodding.

"I do feel sorry for Lady Elizabeth. She still came around to visit. Said the place made her think of you young one'll be there for her now." Mey-Rin sighed sadly.

"Lizzy's tougher than she looks. She'll be alright." Ciel leaned back in his chair. Sebastian reached over to him, taking his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. Ciel gave him a faint smile.

"Looks like you two are pretty happy"

"We attempt to be."

"We still have moments."

" Mr. Sebastian told us you're going to have a baby, that's wonderful!"

"Thank you Finny. I'm rather excited for the birth."

"I've never heard you say you were excited about anything." Mey-Rin gasped.

"It dies not happen often."

"You wouldn't be so excited if you had to do it."

"Darling, if I could do this in your place, I promise I would. The fact is that it was your body that-"

"Shut up!"Ciel cried in embarrassment. Bard snickered.

"You too." Ciel demanded.

"I did not mean to embarrass you, I apologize." Sebastian leaned over to kiss him, only for him to pull away.

"No." He said firmly.

"Alright. I understand."

"I'm not sure you do."

"Ciel-"

"Silence is a virtue.. learn it" Sebastian fell silent.

"I'm sorry, I'm very tired, we can talk more tomorrow." Ciel said stepping out of the room. He had never felt so irritated in his life. Once inside his room, Ciel closed and locked the door before lying down on the bed.

"Ciel, please open the door." Sebastian called.

"No."

"You know I can get in either way don't you?"

"Do you really want to risk that?"

"What do you mean?"

"I need time to calm down. This isn't good for it, if you come in here, my frustration will be very high. I came in here for the benefit of your child. Go away!"

"Very well, I shall give you some time. You will need to eat again shortly I-"

"You can have someone else bring it to me. I'm not-Ow!" Ciel cried sitting up.

"What is it love?" Sebastian panicked.

"I don't know." Ciel felt suddenly dizzy and the pain was different than normal.

"Open the door Ciel, please, I am worried."

"You think I'm not, You'll have to open the door, I can't." The room was beginning to fade from his view. The sound of the door being forced open seemed to be coming from a distance away sand soon it was gone


	18. Chapter 18

"I am not certain what to say Mother, what shall I say to him?" Sebastian's sorrowful voice was the first sound to reach Ciel's ears. Ciel felt too weak to open his eyes.

"There's no way around this my son. No way to soften it." Ciel couldn't hold on, he slipped into the quiet darkness.

"Ciel, please wake up, I am afraid. Why do you not hear me anymore?" It was the tiny voice, it sounded as if it were ill. It had called for Ciel, he had not choice but to force himself to reply.

"Ciel?"

"I-it's alright little one." He managed feebly. He soon realized that this time he was lying on a bed and in the middle of the room was a stream of light.

"I have to tell you something." It sobbed.

"What is it?"

"I am sorry."

"For what?"

"Ciel?"

"What little one?"

"I love you very much."

"I-I love you too."

"I am afraid."

"Of what?"

"You will not love me soon. I do not feel good." Its sobs came out harder now.

"Shh, it's alright. I'm here."

"What if I told you I am making you not feel good too, I do not mean to."

"Then I would still love you."

"Ciel, how much do you love me?" The young demon didn't need to think about the answer.

"More than life." Tears were forming in Ciel's eyes.

"Ciel, I want to tell you something else. I am little, and I am afraid, but you make it okay. They said that is what a mommy does for us. I did not think you want a baby but for a little while, since I do not feel good, can I pretend you do?"

"Little one, I am so sorry you feel this way. I do want you. I was afraid too. That I can't be a mother for you."

"You can. I want you too. You are a good mommy when you are here. You are afraid of the outside place. That is why you are not happy. You are afraid you can not keep me safe. I know. I know because I really am your baby." Ciel burst into tears.

"I knew you loved me. Can I come to you now?"

"Yes. Come here and let me see you."

"I can not get up there with you."

"No, I'd imagine not. I'll come to you." Ciel forced himself to begin to lower himself off of his bed, finding out too late that he had no strength in his legs to stand he dropped to the floor. He had to get there for his child. He seemed to have passed out for a moment because everything around him faded.

"Mommy?" Ciel opened his eyes to find a tiny dark haired child who was the perfect likeness of himself when he was small, apart from Sebastian's red eyes.

"Mommy, guess what." It's tiny form trembled.

"What?"

"I want ti tell you... I am a boy." Ciel smiled.

"And such a beautiful boy you are."

"Will you hold me mommy?"

"Yes. I would like that very much." The child crawled close to Ciel's body resting his head on his Mother's chest.

"What do we call you?" Ciel asked weakly.

"You did not name me, not yet."

"I'll have to change that. You are a very special child, and so I think your name should be something special as well. I have always been fond of the name Evian. D-" the child's eyes lit up.

"I love it almost as much as I love you."

"Then that will be your name." Ciel could feel himself weakening more now.

"Mommy, who was that voice that always talks to you, it says I love you a lot.I like the way it sounds."

"That's your father. His name is Sebastian and he loves you so much."

"You too mommy. I can hear it. Mommy, I think I am feeling better now. You are making me better." Evian said happily.

"Good." A look of sadness showed on the boy's face.

"But you aren't better."

"It's alright Evian. As long as you get better that's all I care about." Ciel genuinely meant every word he said. Being a mother,it seems really did change you' Ciel thought.

"Don't worry mommy, I will make you better too, but to do that, I will not see you for a while."

"Evian, I-"

"But I promise to meet you on the outside place when I am big enough. Will that be okay?"

"Yes, and when you do, I'll hold you close and show you how much I love you." Evian smiled.

"I have to send you back now mommy. I love you." Ciel brushed a small tuft of hair from Evian's face, kissing his forehead.

"I love you too, my precious little one." Ciel closed his eyes once more and slept.

"I don't understand this, but he's stabilizing." The healer told Sebastian.

"Come on love, come back." Sebastian held his mate's hand. Ciel became aware of the voices around him even before opening his eyes.

"E-Evian" he said weakly

"Ciel, are you alright?" Sebastian asked.

"Is Evian alright?"

"Dearest, who is Evian?" Sebastian asked stroking Ciel's hair softly.

"Our son." Sebastian stared at confusion written on his face before turning to the healer.

"What can you tell about the little one?" Sebastian asked. The healer placed a hand on Ciel's stomach, it took several minutes for him to report on the child's condition.

"It's a bit weak but I believe it will also stabilize with some help from Its mother."

"What could have caused this, we had a disagreement earlier." Ann shook her head.

"Ciel, how long have you been talking to him?" Ciel was stunned how could she have known?"

"From the beginning, but lately he and I have been meeting quite a lot." Ann nodded.

"Ciel linked with his child." She stated.

"Is That what made them ill?"

"It's possible, Linking doesn't happen with everyone. The child innitiates it and if the mother opens up to it, which sometimes happens without them realizing, it opens communications between them, in moderation, It's harmless, I causes the mother to be a little more tired but if the child keeps it open all the time, it starts to take a toll on them both. What happened before you left him?"

"I held him. He laid his head on my chest and-"

"You were able to see him, what did he look like?" Sebastian asked excitedly.

"A lot like me when I was small but he has your eyes."

"He sounds perfect."

"He asked about you, he likes your voice. Sebastian..." Ciel looked into the demon's eyes.

"What is it love?"

"I want him. I want our son. Sebastian kissed his pale face softly.

"I am pleased to hear that love. Truly."

"Neph, I have made my decision, we shall bide our time until the bonding ceremony. One that day, we will dispose of the little outsider and its offspring. Sebastian will have a front row seat to the extermination of that thing and when we're through, the throne will be mine, and he will be charged crimes against the family." Mordred sneered, a sinister gleam in his eyes.

"We will dispose of anyone that gets in our way."

A/N: admittedly not my best story. I've done a lot of damage to Ciel and Sebastian's characters in this on. I'm not sure I can continue on this way. Thank you for reading


	19. Chapter 19

p style="text-align: center;"Ladies and gentle,/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Thank you so much for your interest in this story.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"it means more to me than you know.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"As a writer, I am happy to share my work with those interested and it gives me much happiness to see the comments that the story is being enjoyed.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Having said this, I regret to inform you that due to getting off topic and the way I have portrayed the characters, I must reconsider this story..p  
>p style="text-align: center;"I may rewrite it and post it again or I may just take it down. p  
>p style="text-align: center;"I want to send a special thank you to NVCiel who has been a lot of help and has been very encouraging. So thank you so much! I value your insight.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"As much as I love Black Butler, I am afraid that until further notice I will not be making anymore.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"I have run out of any ideas for new stories and I must reevaluate the way I write the characters. p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Thank you again for all your support.p  
>p style="text-align: center;" You have all been very kindp  
>p style="text-align: center;"Wishing you the best,p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Emerald princess3p 


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I just want to send a thank you to irishjenny for inspiring this chapter, also to all the wonderful and very kind people who have helped me with this story.

"I am so relieved that you have been so much better my love." Sebastian smiled as Ciel leaned against him. The older demon ran his slender fingers through his Mate's dark hair.

Ciel however was preoccupied with the movements from his son.

"He's quite active today." Ciel commented.

"Does it bother you?"

"For the most part no, sometimes when he gets certain spots it does but not too much. I would rather he did move, at least I know he's alright, since I haven't had those dreams." Ciel missed spending that time with his son, though he understood that it could no longer happen for both their sakes, it didn't make it any less upsetting.

Sebastian shifted Ciel in his arms so that he was lying across his lap, looking into his eyes.

"May I?" The young demon nodded. Sebastian placed a gentle hand on his mate's stomach and waited.

"He must like you more." Sebastian said.

"He likes you just as much. Evian, say hello to daddy." Ciel said softly. A second later Sebastian felt his little boy respond to his mother's request.

"There you are little one. I can hardly wait to see you."

"Master Sebastian, pardon the interruption, there are visitors to see you."

" Visitors, of course, always during family time. Very well, Cynna who might these visitors be?"

"Her Majesty the Queen and the King's messenger." Sebastian sighed.

"Will you be alright love?" He asked helping Ciel back up.

"I'll be just fine. Try not to be gone too long."

"I shall send Mother in to see you, that is more than likely her reason for this visit." Ciel nodded his approval. He waited for several minutes before standing ready to greet Ann. She had been looking forward to the first time she could feel her grandson move. Ann's hurried footsteps were heard, soon after she appeared in the doorway. Her long red gown made a soft swishing sound as she approached.

"Ciel, look at you, absolutely radiant, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, thank you" he said as Ann embraced him.

"And little Evian?"

"He's fine, very active lately." Ann chuckled.

"Taking after his father already then. You know, sometimes with Sebastian he seemed to go for days on end."

"I'm glad Evian doesn't do that. He actually takes a break once in a while."

"Sebastian said you had an appointment the other day, did they tell you when to expect him?"

"Any time."

"How wonderful, you must be looking forward to holding him and cuddling him"

"That part yes, the rest of it not so much."

"It's very painful, but so worth it. As soon as he's here, you'll forget the pain while he's in your arms. I doubt you will be willing to let even his father have him at first.

"I still have my doubts about parenting, what if I do something wrong and-" Ann place a hand on his shoulder.

"Even down here no parents is perfect. You will do the best you know how and things will work themselves out. By the time you decide to give Evian a sibling-"

"No, Sebastian and I talked about that, I love Evian but I can't do this again with all the problems and everything."

"That's exactly what we said and a few years later Sebastian completed our family."

'Better not happen to us' Ciel thought silently.

"But they bring such joy. We have the advantage over humans, demons age much slower. So he'll be your little boy for quite sometime." She hesitated before posing her question.

"Ciel, would you mind terribly if I felt him?"

"Of course not, we should sit first, he seems to like that." They lowered themselves onto the sofa and Ciel allowed Ann to place her hand on his belly.

"Hello Evian, it is your grandmother." She called softly receiving a response almost immediately.

"He is very strong."

"Yes. I'm not surprised, Sebastian-"

"No Ciel, babies get their strength from their mothers. What their mother lacks in physical strength is created from their love. I know that sounds strange but it is true, you must love him immensely."

"I do. I just hope he-" Ciel stopped as Sebastian reentered the room, his eyes glowing a dangerous red.

"Sebastian, what's wrong?" Ciel asked.

"Nothing to concern yourself with at the present time. I need to speak with the servants about an important matter, mother, would you sit with Ciel?"

"Of course."

"Sebastian, what are you hiding?" Ciel asked, he was now becoming anxious.

"Ciel, dearest, All you need to know is that you are safe, you will soon have our child, I cannot allow you to concern yourself with these matters."

"Why would I not be safe?"

"Please my love, you need to trust me. "

"I do, but it would be nice to know what's happening, especially with a comment like that."

"You must not allow yourself to become upset, you must think of Evian. He is depending on you to stay calm." Sebastian left no opportunity for his mate to reply.

"I don't believe he just walked away from me, that git. Sorry Ann."

"It's alright Ciel, but please do not get yourself all worked up, everything will be fine."

"I'm sure it will, I just wish he would tell me what happened, I have a right to know."

"Yes, and when the time is right, you will understand." Ann said softly. Ciel sighed.

"I suppose you're right, I- ow." Ciel's hand flew to his stomach.

"Ciel, what is it?"

"It hurt, but it wasn't Evian kicking me, I know what that feels like."

"What did this feel like?"

"I'm not sure, like when your body starts cramping after you've just-"

"Ciel, I don't want you to panic, but we need to get you upstairs." Anna interrupted though her words were calm, something about her words worried the young demon.

"Is something wrong with Evian, I haven't hurt him have I?"

"No dear. But he needs you to be relaxed. If this is what I believe it to be, it can take a while so you wil have to save your energy. Evian may be here soon."


	21. Chapter 21

Ciel leaned against the headboard of his bed, he was exhausted and in pain but none of that mattered as he held the infant in his arms. He could hardly believe that Evian was here. All of his fear faded as soon as he heard his son cry.

"You are planning to allow me to hold him as well, I hope." Sebastian asked quietly.

"Of course, he's your son too. You can have him after I've gone to sleep." Sebastian kissed the top of his mate's head.

"Dearest, I have waited many months to-"

"I'm sure you can wait a little longer, I have several months to make up for. He's so perfect."

"Yes, he looks so much like you. I'm very proud of you Ciel, you never cease to amaze me. I know it was not easy by any means. Thank you Ciel, for giving me a beautiful little boy and giving me a family." Ciel smiled.

"Are you sure you're alright with calling him Evian, we hadn't even talked about names."

"Yes, you had finally realized your love for him, you cared enough to give him a name yourself, that was a quite an improvement, I believe it is a wonderful name."

"Do you want him now?"

"If you are ready to share" Ciel placed the infant in Sebastian's arms.

"I'm not really, but I'm too tired to stay awake much longer." Ciel settled back into his pillow wincing at the pain as he moved.

"Are you alright?" Ciel closed his eyes.

"I will be. Don't forget, your Mother is still here, it's only fair to let her see him too."

"Would you be alright with him leaving our room, I do not want you to wake suddenly and be concerned that his is not there."

"I know you have him and he's safe, I'll trust you to do what you think is best."

"If you should need anything at all-"

"I'll ring for Cynna. Evian needs time to bond with his father."

"Are You warm enough, you seem to be shaking." Sebastian asked in great concern.

"Are you just now noticing, remember the healer said I was likely to, from the stress of having him. I could use a second blanket though, if you want to have someone-"

"I will bring it to you, you have had a very long and difficult labor, what kind of mate would I be if I passed off the duty to care for the mother of my son to our butler?" Sebastian walked into the hall, making his way to the closet. Most of his attention on baby Evian who stared up at him through red glowing eyes.

"It is important Evian, to be good to your mother, has has gone through so much for you and you will not be able to fully understand unless you have also been through it. That is why you must learn to respect your mother as you get older. I will teach you all you need to know. We shall start by taking good care of mommy while he recovers." Sebastian said, he grabbed the soft, blue blanket and returned to Ciel.

Using one hand, he spread the cover over Ciel and kissed him softly.

"Rest my love, you certainly deserve it." He whispered before lowering himself into the chair next to his sleeping mate. He would stay there only a few minutes to watch over Ciel before taking Evian to meet the his grandmother and servants.

"Sebastian, he is absolutely beautiful." The queen gasped.

"Yes. Just like his mother, I am very grateful to you for being with him."

"It was nothing dear, how is he?"

"He is doing well all things taken into consideration. He is resting now."

"Good, he will need a lot of it."

"Would you like to hold him?" Sebastian asked softly.

"I would love to. It has been many years since I held a little one." She took Evian holding him close.

"Hello beautiful, I am your grandmother. I am so happy to finally meet you." She lightly kissed the child's head.

"You are going to make your mother and father very proud."

"He already has."

"I'm very surprised that Ciel gave him to you, when you were born, your father had to wait until the next morning."

"I honestly did not think I would get him, however it was very hard on him and the healer did instruct him to sleep."

"You didn't just take him from the room without telling Ciel did you, father or not maternal instinct to protect is very strong."

"I requested permission. It was his suggestion to bring Evian to you. The servant shall meet him for the first time tomorrow morning. I am sure Ciel's guard will adore him. I am not quite sure how Cynna will take to him."

"Cynna is wonderful with children. You should remember that from when you were small."

"That was a very long time ago. He has not had to care for young ones since then. Of course he will not be in charge of that. I have explained that we often aquire staff to assist with children and Ciel refused to hear of it. He wishes for us to raise him ourselves."

"He wants the experience, there is nothing wrong with that."

"Of course not. It is rather unusual. Apparently, human nobility will sometimes do the same, however that is not how the Phantomhives believed their son should be brought up. His parents were as I understand it, very loving."

"They would have had to be, the proof is upstairs, he has the ability to give much love, even after all he has been through. Even from the beginning, Evian was always a priority to him, even if it did not seem that way. He is a great mother."

"I agree whole heartedly. Ciel will be one hell of a mother to our son. Only with his mother to teach him will he grow into the strong demon he is meant to be."


	22. Chapter 22

"We must be very quiet. Ciel has agreed to allow you all to visit both himself and our son as per your request." Sebastian said standing before the servants.

"We promise, we won't disturb the young master at all." Mey-Rin grinned. Finny and Bard nodded their agreement.

"Very well, I shall open the door." Sebastian turned the door knob and softly pushed it open.

Their smiles widened at the sight of Ciel holding the child as he drank from his bottle.

"How are you feeling young master?" Finny asked as,they entered

"I feel really good right now."

"He's so little." Mey-Rin cooed.

"Looks just like his mother, cute little guy."

" ho. Ho."

"Young Master, you look so happy, that's wonderful yes it is."

"I am happy. I have a son, how could I not be?" Ciel took the empty bottle from Evian and handed it to Sebastian. Evian watched with curiosity as Sebastian leaned over to place it on the night stand, his wide, red eyes glistening as they followed his father's movements.

"He so adorable!" Mey-Rin and Finny cried in unison.

Ciel could not hide the pride he felt for the infant. He had never smiled this much in his life as he recalled it. His child was so cute, he would cause Lizzy to have a full blown fit. Ciel thought.

"It's so hard to believe that something so wonderful can come from things like us."

"I agree with half if that statement. I can believe that you could be part of something so prefect, "

"If you're saying that just so I'll hand him over-"

"My dear, why would I do such a thing?"

"Because soon, I won't need sleep and the only time I let him go is when I sleep. You don't want to wait."

"Has it occurred to you that perhaps I mean what I say?"

"Yes. But then I remember that you just want to have him too." The servants giggled. Much to Sebastian's surprise, his mate handed him their child.

"Are you alright?" Sebastian asked taking Evian.

"I'm fine, I just want him to have some time with you, I've had him all morning, you can take him until he needs another bottle."

"How very generous, thank you."

"Yes, I know it is." Ciel replied.

"You two work so well together."

"We have to Finny, as parents, Sebastian and I have to come together for him, he's going to learn what he sees us doing. My parents were always that way and they managed to give me a good start." Ciel said

"Aww, you'll be the best mother ever." Finny grinned.

"I very much doubt I'll be the best, but I do intend to be a good one." Sebastian walked around the bed to stand before the group.

"The loyalty and love you have always shown for Ciel leads us both to believe that the four of you will also offer such affection to Evian, because of this, Ciel has talked me into allowing you all to hold him if you like."

"We like you too Mr. Sebastian ." Finny smiled.

"Thank you, that is very kind of you to say"

"I would love to hold the baby master, yes I would." Mey-Rin beamed.

"Are you sure I should, after what happened to my little birdy I wouldn't want to hurt him." Finny said sadly.

"A baby demon is not as fragile as a human. Yes, you must handle them with care but you needn't fear, if you would like, I shall help you." Sebastian offered handing the child first to the maid. Evian stared up at her contentedly.

"Such a sweet baby you are Master Evian, and such a beautiful name. My name is Mey-Rin. I don't want you to ever worry, I'll be here to make sure you, your mother and father are safe, yes." Ciel smiled. After a moment of cuddling the tiny master, Mey-Rin handed him to Sebastian.

"Finny, all I would like you to do is observe the way I position my arms with him, then I want you to try to position your own is this way." Finny nodded and with a minor adjustments from Sebastian he had managed the task.

"Keep still, I will place him in your arms and all you need to do, is pull him closer to you, are you ready?"

"Yes." Finny said, though it wasn't a very convincing answer.

"Stay calm, if you are nervous, you could upset him, he senses your feelings." Evian was placed in the gardener's arms, Finny held him against his body. Large red eyes met his, instantly calming him. Finny smiled at the baby.

"It would seem that is is quite fond of you Finny."

"I like him too. Hello master Evian, I'm Finny. I'll help Mey-Rin protect your family. You never have to worry about anything. I promise." Sebastian took him giving him to Bard.

"Hey there little guy, I'm Bard, one a the ones here to help look after you. Doubt you'll need us much, you got two great parents ta look out for you. But we're here for you."

Sebastian smiled as he came to Tanaka, the man stood tall in front of him, a kind smile on his face as he took the child.

"Hello there young one, I am Tanaka, you will soon learn that I don't speak much,but that does not mean that I don't care, I hold your family in the highest respect. Your mother and father are both very extraordinary people, both capable of many great deeds, it is My hope that you will recognize just how fortunate you are to have them, just as they are fortunate to have you. You have so much love young one, from not just your family but we servants as well." Evian's eyes flashed looking into Tanaka's. The older man gave him to his father.

"He seems very fond of you all, I am very pleased with the interactions I have witnessed. All were genuine and loving. It reinforces the belief that I made the right decision to open my home to you. Thank you."

"We're happy you did" Mey-Rin said grinning.

"Now then, Ciel must rest. By tomorrow afternoon, perhaps he will be up and about. For today, Evian and I will be in the library reading, please try to keep the noise level down."

"That again, isn't he a bit young for those books?"

"Nonsense, you can never be too young for Shakespeare." Sebastian said bending down to kiss his mate.

"Careful Sebastian, if you keep going, he may end up reciting it better than you, before he can even call for you." Sebastian smiled lovingly.

"Get some rest love. I will be bringing him to you soon. Come Evian, let us explore the world of 'Hamlet' together" He said exiting the room.

"Poor child." Ciel shook his head before lying down once more.

"We must speak to him, we can't allow this." Ann said, tears visible in her eyes.

"I swear to you that I will take measures to protect both our sons and their families if possible. Please do not fret Rhiannon." The massive hands pulled her close, holding her gently.

"I cannot allow Mordred to behave this way. They were meant to be close brothers, not mortal enemies." She sobbed.

"I know, we will do all we can. I promise you. They have been arguing for their entire lives, though never has it come to this. I will find a way to help them achieve peace. I swear it to you on our bond as mates and on my own life, you will not lose your children."

A/N: once again Thank you irishjenny and NVCiel for all your help and inspiration. And thank you to everyone reading this story


	23. Chapter 23

"You are my world Evian, and what a wonderful world I see, in such a short time you have turned my life around. After today, we should be able to relax for a while, there won't be any running round trying to make sure things get done. Just the three of us." Ciel said cuddling the infant.

"Ciel, are you-" Sebastian couldn't help but grin at the two most important people in his life. Evian giggled as his mother lightly kissed his head.

"Time alright?" Ciel didn't take his eyes off of his son.

"Yes, I am afraid so. I know it is most difficult to tear yourself away from him, but he will be there with us."

"I know, I just love him so much."

"I know you do, I love both of you more than anything."

"Do you think he knows, I mean really knows?" Sebastian crossed the floor to kneel before Ciel."

"Look at him, the way his eyes light up when you are near, the child is absolutely the happiest baby demon I have ever seen, especially when he is in your arms, the two of you already share a very strong bond, there is no reason for him to doubt your love. Now it is time to go love, are you not the least bit excited for today?"

"Of course I am. It's so hard to believe that my little boy is already three months. He's growing so quickly."

"Time has a way of escaping us when we are caught in the moments with him. Keep in mind that you and I are fortunate that he will grow up at a slower rate, just as mother said. We will be able to hold onto him a little longer." Sebastian stroked his son's head softly.

"I suppose we should go, but do we have to stay long after?"

"Dearest, after the ceremony there will be a small gathering, only the ones we've invited, it is the least we can do."

"I've never cared for social events, not even my own honestly."

"I know. If you will agree to stay for a short time, I promise that I will attempt to get us out of there as soon as possible, we can take Evian home and perhaps we could sit together and finish our book. Othello awaits."

"Don't you read anything else, you do know that there is a wide variety of authors out there don't you?" Sebastian tilted his head slightly.

"Is there, I had no idea." He joked.

"Maybe you should try one someday, you might find that you like them"

Sebastian stood up.

"I shall meet you downstairs, I have Evian's bag, in only a few hours time, we will officially be mates, I am ever so pleased you agreed." Sebastian said before exiting.

Ciel began to follow but stopped.

"I wonder if I have enough bottles, and you would probably need your mobile from your bed while we're at that gathering. I should take a few more-"

"Young Master, is everything okay?" Finny asked appearing suddenly in the doorway.

"It's fine, I'm glad you're here, I need you to carry some things down for me."

"Of course, this is so exciting, I've never been to a wedding before."

"Nor have I. Take the mobile, it detatches, then go and get a few more bottles, Evian's other blanket and-"

"Would you like to take the entire house love?" Sebastian called from the hallway.

"Could we?"

"Darling we have more than enough bottles, you packed at least fifteen, exactly how long do you plan on being gone?"

"You never can tell until you're in a situation and you need them."

"You are such a mother." Sebastian shook his head in amusement. " I may venture to say your mothering may well give my mother a run for it." Ciel shot him a look.

"If you're not going to help, you're being counterproductive, go down and wait." Finny couldn't help but laugh.

"You find our disagreement amusing Finny?" Sebastian said coldly, causing the former garndener to step back.

"Leave Finny alone, it's not like it was an actual argument." He turned to Finny.

"He's not going to hurt you, he just likes to be the big bad demon of the house."

"What was that?"

"You heard me. You want to make sure everyone knows you're in charge, but are you really?"

"What exactly is that supposed to mean Ciel?"

"I told you to do something for me the other day, you jumped right up and did it, put down your book and that was it. But it wasn't just that, since I moved in here you've been doing it, even after the end of the contract." Sebastian chuckled softly.

"You are right, I have been, and of my own free will. That is what happens when you love someone as much as I love you. You wish to care for them as best you can. You mean that much to me." He bent down and kissed his mate lovingly. Evian cooed gentlyas he stared up at his parents. Sebastian lowered his gaze.

"Do not worry my son, daddy loves you too." He placed a gentle kiss on the boy's forehead.

"Awe, so cute!" Finny cried.

"Were you not supposed to be taking those downstairs to the carriage?"

"Right, sorry." Finny took hold of the toy and rushed downstairs.

"I know I'm forgetting something." Ciel commented.

"We have Evian?"

"Of course."

"Bottles, diapers, extra clothes, two of his blankets, his outfit that my mother made him to change into."

"Your Jacket Master Sebastian." Cynna said holding it out to him."

"Told you. Thank You Cynna." The demon gave a low bow allowing his horns to become more visible. Sebastian smiled, his butler had a habit of doing this purposely to ease tension or amuse him.

"It is a most special day, I am grateful for the opportunity to be present at your bonding. It seems just yesterday, you and I played in the queen's garden. Such an active lad you were."

"I am pleased you will be joining us as well. It simply would not be the same without you my old friend." Sebastian placed a hand on Cynna's shoulder.

"I cannot accept such kind words, I am merely a butler." Ciel looked at Sebastian.

"So that's where you got that?"

"It is, you see, I learned to be a butler in part from Cynna." He admitted.

"He taught you well then. Speaking of butlers, why have you been looking like my butler, you know your true form doesn't scare me."

"It would frighten the servants, I am merely saving everyone from the constant noise."

"My hero." Ciel said sarcastically.

"I believe the phrase you are looking for is knight in black armor."

"Shining armor."

"Perhaps for some, I prefer black, think of it dearest, when today is all over, I shall bring you back to my castle far away." Ciel shook his head.

"Maybe you need to take a break from those books."

"You did not find that romantic at all?"

"Of course, but It's very childish to believe in such things as fairy tale ending."

"Then what do you call our life together, our eternity, our love-"

"Stop that, bloody charmer. Evian, tell daddy he's lost it, go on son." Ciel turned his body so the infant was facing his father and as if to side with his mother, he made a small sound.

"That does not count, you are imposing your will on him."

"Shut up and let's get down there we'll be late for our own bonding ceremony."

"Of course, you do have a point. Perhaps later we could-"

"Master Sebastian, you have a visitor, it is most urgent." Cynna said.

"Who is it?" Sebastian asked, his tone changed from the playful one to one of great concern.

"Please, follow me, it is a message from your father."

"What-"

"Stay here with the baby Ciel, I am certain it is nothing."

"It doesn't sound like it. Why are you not telling me?"

"Please try to understand, I shall send the servants to you."

"Why?" Ciel was now becoming concerned, he held Evian closer instinctively. Sebastian didn't reply before walking out leaving Ciel standing there quite confused.

"Prince Sebastian, I bring a letter from the devil, he sends his most sincere apology." The messenger handed Sebastian a letter and gave a bow before leaving. Upstairs, Evian began to fuss in his mother's arms.

"It's alright Evian, mommy's here. I don't know what's happening but you'll be just fine, I would never let anything happen to you." Ciel rocked him in his arms until the child fell asleep and he placed him gently in the cradle.

"Young Master, Mr. Sebastian said we should-"

"Stand around Evian. I'm going to talk to Sebastian."

"But-"

"Don't talk back. I'm going to close this door there's no reason to have Evian be frightened if we get loud." Ciel pulled the door closed leaving little room for anything else to be said.

"Master Sebastian, is everything alright?"

"No Cynna it isn't. Mordred is up to something, father sent messages to everyone on our guest list, the ceremony must be postponed."

"Whatever may have happened your father will know what-

"Sebastian, what's going on?" Ciel asked angrily.

"My dear, you should be with our son."

"What did your father say?' Ciel demanded.

"Do not concern yourself with such matters. Though I regret to inform you that our bonding will have to wait while my father handles some urgent business. I shall-"

"What's really happening, Ao and Deimos have been out there for days, you've been hiding something from me."

"Ciel, please try to understand, I can not-"

"What are you hiding?"

"Please return to Evian, you and I will talk later. Trust me."

"I have, and all this Time you've kept things, how can we have trust?"

"Ciel, listen to me, as soon as it is possible, the bonding will take place and-"

"No. I can't accept that you expected me to tell you everything and here you are, not giving me the same respect. I'll have Mey-Rin set up the spare room in their corridor, Evian and I will stay there. You're a great father so unless you give me reason, you're welcome to send one of the servants for him, I want him back so he can be fed, after that, I might send him back, it depends on whether or not he's ready to sleep, as for the bonding ceremony, as of right now, you have severely damaged my trust. I can't allow this, as of right now, there won't be one,

you and I have a lot to think about, I'm not sure that it's a good idea" the words were clearly painful for the young demon as he took off his ring and laid it gently on the stand before returning to Evian.


	24. Chapter 24

Sebastian stared in disbelief as Ciel left him. He found that he could no longer stand and dropped to his knees.

"Master Sebastian!' Cynna cried.

"Please, speak to me, are you alright?"

"No. My heart has just been torn out, I will never be alright, not unless he-"

"Now Master, please he is not leaving you, he just needs space. Consider yourself fortunate that he agreed to let you have your son at least, many mothers would use the child as a tool to further harm their mate."

"Ciel could never do that to Evian, as much as he may despise me, he would never hurt our son. He is an extraordinary mother." Sebastian hadn't moved from the floor.

"You maybe more comfortable in your chair Sir, would you like to-" Sebastian shook his head.

"I couldn't manage. I feel as if I would not be able to stand, he is my everything Cynna."

"I know, he does as well. Please try to understand where his concern lies."

"I do. It was not done to harm him. All I hoped to do was protect them both, he was carrying Evian, I was not willing to risk either of them."

"I know. That is the reason for bringing his servants here, for his protection. He-"

"I wanted to see him happy Cynna, genuinely happy, if they could give him a sense of home, a comfort, then I am prepared to deal with their mishaps and ridiculous lack of skill when it comes to house work. For eternity no less." Cynna patted his master's shoulder.

"In time this will be sorted out and you will have what is meant to be."

"That is one of my fears, Ciel may reconsider and decide that he no longer wants to have a life with me, or perhaps he would stay for Evian's sake alone, he would hate me for eternity."

"I don't believe that sir, I am very fond of master Ciel, the entire reason for my acceptance was based on his love for you. Please, come and sit down, we could talk about it if you like. Should you feel that it is too difficult to stand, you may lean on me." Finally Sebastian nodded allowing Cynna to pull him to his feel and guide him to the sitting room.

"Are you sure about this young master, you seem so terribly upset right now, perhaps you should give it some thought when you've relaxed. Mr. Sebastian must have had good reason to keep something from you. He would never ever want to hurt you.' Mey-Rin said making the bed in what would now be Ciel's room.

"Part of me knows it wasn't meant to be hurtful, that part is being drown out by the larger part of me that feels a little...betrayed."

"I understand. I'm sorry for what happened, I do hope the two of you can figure this out and get back together."

"So do I, It's not fair to Evian."

"It isn't fair to you either."

"Do you think I was wrong?" Ciel asked curiously.

"Not really, It's very clear that he loves you, and forgive my saying so master, I believe in time, you and Mr. Sebastian can be happy again, with all the anger you feel inside, and the pain, my mother used to say that anger is love disappointed when it happens between two people that mean the world to each other. You're disappointed that this happened but that doesn't mean that the love is gone. Yes she did."

"You never mentioned her before."

"It wasn't my place. It still isn't."

"No, it's alright, thank you Mey-Rin." The maid bowed her head.

"Of course young master. If you need anything, we're all just down the hall."

"Thank you." Mey-Rin gave him a sad smile.

"Don't let go of your love for him, you'll only find something like that once in a lifetime." She said softly before leaving him. Once the door was closed Ciel had a difficult time fighting his tears. He had no time to cry however as Alois had appeared in the doorway, he had fully intended to yell at the dark haired boy but seeing the baby asleep, he kept his voice low.

"You are without a doubt mental Ciel, how could you do this, you have someone to love you, forever, you gave him a son, what the hell are you thinking?"

"How is it that when something happens in this house, every demon in hell knows it and must try to interfere?"

"Shut up and listen to me." Alois demanded.

"Yes, he may have hurt you, he didn't mean to, whatever he did, was probably out of love."

"He shouldn't be hiding things like this. We're not talking about something small, if all that he's hiding was something like he broke a vase I liked, or he brought home another damn cat, maybe it would be a bit more tolerable, though if he would be-"

" you love him?"

"Yes. I never said I didn't."

"He thinks you hate him, Ciel, he's hurting too."

"It's his own fault."

"So he took the ring back from you?"

"No. I took it off."

""He didn't force you?"

"No."

"Then that is your fault, yes I know he's more at fault here but you're both hurting each other, stop it. One of you has to stop this. Just come down with me and look, one of your staff can check on Evian."

"Why should I?"

"If you love him, why wouldn't you?"

"Go away."

"No. Your decision doesn't hurt just you and Sebastian anymore. Look at that beautiful little boy, how do you think he's going to feel?"

"I would never let him see this, I can co parent with Sebastian when I need to."

"Do you want that for him, or do you want him to see that his parents can love each other, not just for him but because-"

"Young Master, is everything-"

"Finny, stay here with Evian, Alois needs to talk to me for a moment."

"Yes young Master." He replied quietly. The two boys waited for Finny to get comfortable before going down the stairs.

They walked silently, following the soft voices until they were outside the sitting room door.

"I believe that he meant it, if he does not return to me, how could I live Cynna?" Sebastian couldn't have sounded more hurt

"What shall I do, how do I make him understand?"

"Master, he could not possibly mean to just leave you. He gave you a son, do you remember how difficult it was for him to do so?"

"Yes."

"Only love could have made him go through that, he was not afraid of your true form, love knows no fear. Love is patient and kind master, it will prevail."

"Sometimes Cynna, love isn't enough. Perhaps it is-"

"You must not think this way. Master Ciel loves you, he may feel hurt, but one day, that hurt will be gone. Love will remain."

"He despises me, did you see the look in his eyes?"

"I did yes, I saw pain and anger. There was no hate visible."

"This is ridiculous." Ciel said pushing the door open, feeling new anger inside him.

The sudden entrance caused Sebastian and Cynna to look up in surprise.

"How dare you say such things, you would accuse me of hating the father of my son, that is one of the worst things you could ever accuse me of and you know better than that. We're mates, husbands and wives argue, that's life. By your explanation of 'mates' It's the same thing, so we'll argue, get angry, need some time to cool down, but at the end of the day we'll be back to saying 'I love you' and cuddling together, or at leasr we would have, get over yourself Sebastian, you're being utterly ridiculous!" Ciel said before storming out. Alois followed quickly.

"Sometimes that demon really makes me angry." Ciel said as he walked out the front door.

"Ciel you shouldn't-" Ao began

"Don't start with me. I will do as I please." Ciel answered.

"Ciel, wait, where will you go?" Alois asked.

"At the moment I don't care, just away from here, Evian's taken care of, It's not good for him to see me so upset."

"No, I suppose not, let me come with you, in case you want to talk. It's no good to go alone."

"Fine." Ciel said simply as they continued to walk toward town.

"Cynna, I-"

"It's alright master. Things will turn out, you should listen carefully to his words, they suggest an inclination to forgive if given proper time. He took offensive to the accusation of hating you, there is still love."

"I certainly hope so. Perhaps later this evening I shall attempt to set thing right. I will explain the situation."

"Good. All in-"

"Sebastian," Ao called urgency in his deep voice.

"What is it?" Sebastian stood up from his chair suddenly.

"Ciel and the Trancy boy, they're walking toward town." Panic set in.

"You let Ciel leave?' His eyes flashed a dangerous shade of red.

"There was little I could have done, did you want me to wrestle him to the ground?"

"Certainly not, I would have had to kill you. We must go and bring them back, immediately."


	25. Chapter 25

"So you're angry because he wants to protect his family?" Alois asked as they walked aimlessly through the streets.

"No. I'm angry because It's obviously something important for his father to send messages like this, he's been doing this since before Evian was born." Ciel answered, despite his irritation, his mind wandered back to his son. He hoped the child was alright in his absence.

"Maybe It's necessary. He doesn't want you to worry. Especially when you were carrying Evian, it could have hurt both of you."

"Even so, he's had three months to tell me. This whole thing just-"

"He's finally let you out of his sight?" The cold female voice called from behind the boys. Nephthys made her way in front of the boys.

"Lovely, yet another annoyance, can anything else possibly come along to irritate me?" Ciel shook his head.

"Such a rude little thing you are." She took a step toward them. Ciel scoffed.

"What exactly have I done to you?"

"It's your fault, Mordred was next in line for the throne, then you came and ruined it all, you tained the royal bloodline with that abomination you call an offspring-"

"You will leave my son out of this, he's done nothing."

"He was born, continues to breathe, he has stolen Mordred's birthright."

"If you want to blame someone, you certainly could say I'm at fault, but he is innocent."

"We should go, everyone's probably looking for you by now." Alois said grabbing Ciel's arm and attempting to pull him away.

"No, I don't think so."

"I couldn't care less about what you think honestly, and you've picked a terrible moment to bother me, if I were you, I'd walk away."

"Ciel, stop."

"Your friend's got some sense." Neph grinned maliciously. Ciel wanted nothing more than to give her what she deserved but he thought of Ann and could only imagine that those actions would cause her pain. He turned to leave.

"Don't turn your back on me!" She shouted.

"Little late for that isn't it?" The boys began to walk away, a low, angry growl was their only warning. Neph seized Ciel harshly.

"Let go, and I'll let you walk out of here." Ciel said calmly.

"I don't fear things like you."

"I suppose I'll have to change that." The boy's eyes began to glow as he stared deeply into his captor's.

"You claim not to be afraid, your eyes tell a different story. I will not say it again" Ciel kept the eye contact and the female demon began to shake.

"Don't make me force you." He threatened. Neph slowly placed him on the ground.

"How did you-" Ciel made no reply but started back toward home, Alois at his side.

"What were you doing?"

"I'm not exactly sure, it worked that's what matters."

"Coward!" Neph screeched rushing up from behind, she clawed at Ciel, ripping his shirt sleeve. Ciel looked down at the crimson liquid now staining his jacket, he turned to face her.

"Just couldn't leave it alone could you?" He grabbed her throat and threw her to the ground. The fear was more noticeable in her eyes now as she looked up.

"P-Please, spare me." She pleaded. Ciel scoffed.

"Only cowards beg for their lives. Give me a good reason to let you go."

"I-I have none. I caused harm to you, you are within your rights to end my life. That is our law." She cried.

"Ciel!" Sebastian shouted from a short distance away. The boy released her.

"Stay away from my family Nephthys, if ever I hear you speak of my son in such away, or you should physically harm one of us, you won't walk away and I will make you wish Sebastian was the one to handle it. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes."

"Go, before I reconsider my kindness." Neph stood up and without a word vanished into an alley. Sebastian rushed to his mate.

'Are you-" His anger rose quickly at the site of the blood on Ciel's arm as it soaked his sleeve. The cut was deep.

"She hurt you, I will kill her." Sebastian vowed.

"It was dealt with, let it go." Sebastian felt a deep wave of guilt and remorse flood him. Perhaps if he had told Ciel, he wouldn't have left, he would not be hurt now.

"Ciel-"

"Be quiet. I don't want to hear from you, let's just go." Sebastian sighed.

"As you wish. At the very least, allow me to heal it for you."

"By the time we get back to the house, it will have healed on its own." Ciel said quietly. The journey back was filled with silence. Upon their arrival, they were greeted by Hannah, who wasted no time wrapping her arms around Alois and checking him over.

"I was worried sick about you. Mustn't frighten me like that again."

"Sorry." He said sadly.

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

"You and I both know that is not true. What troubles you?"

"I'm a coward, Ciel was in trouble and not that he really needed it, but I did nothing. I'm a weak, spineless, coward, that's all I'll ever be. No wonder Claude hates me so much."

"You've learned to stand up to claude, this was different. Come, I shall take you home and you can visit with Ciel later. He and Sebastian have much to talk about."

"Young Master, I'm so glad you're okay." Finny smiled.

"How was Evian?"

"Good as gold, slept the whole time."

"Good. I'll take over from here." Finny nodded and left Ciel to his thoughts. The young demon sat down on his bed.

"Sorry Ann." He whispered. He knew the news would get back to her, he could already see the disappointment on her face.

"Ciel, may I come in?" Sebastian called softly. Ciel shrugged.

"I can't really stop you. It's your house."

"This is our house." Sebastian corrected.

"We aren't going to be mates anytime soon, It's your house, I still have my own."

"Ciel, I did not intend for this to happen. I merely wanted to-"

"No one ever wants something like this to happen, but what if I had taken Evian and she had hurt him?"

"I most certainly would have killed her."

"That wouldn't make Evian feel better, or bring him back if she had-" Ciel couldn't say the words, the thought was far too much to take.

"Is that what you were hiding then, your brother wanted to kill my son?"

"You as well, I would never allow it Ciel. I will keep you both safe. I swear it on my life." The boy didn't respond right away.

"If somehow, they manage to take Evian from me, as much as I loved you, father or not, I would not only kill them both, but because you withheld such vital information from me, information that may have prevented it, I would hold you accountable as well."

"Loved?" Sebastian's heart dropped.

"As in the past, yes. I loved you with so deeply, a fire that burned bright red, you were everything to me, that fire is beginning to turn blue very quickly. We were wrong, I couldn't possibly be your Mate. Forget what she did to me, if Evian had been there, I never would have forgiven you. He is my priority, I am a mother above all else. Why wouldn't you tell me something like this, you at least owe me that."

"You were pregnant, having a hard time not only accepting it, but physically as well. I wanted to protect you. And our child."

"I haven't been for the last three months, how can you justify your secret now?"

"I cannot."

"It's fortunate for you that the baby was here, I can't, I will not lose my son."

"He is my child as well."

"Your serious lapse in judgement is forcing me to rethink this whole arrangement, I should not be having this conversation with you. I am eternally thirteen, in case you hadn't noticed, thirteen is still very young, prone to our own errors of thought. You are so much older, you should know better, I should be looking to you, I-" tears ran down the young demon's cheeks.

"I can't be around you right now Sebastian, too muchh could have happened. Until I say otherwise, for your own sake, stay away from me. You'll have Evian only when someone is near by. It really hurts me to have to say and feel these things. I wanted this, I wanted you, and Evian." Sebastian felt as if Ciel had plunged a sword into his heart. Though he was sure the boy felt a similar pain.

"Is there nothing I can do?"

"Give me time to think. I will come to you with my answer when I'm ready, until then, just stay away from me."

"I-I understand, take all the time you require. Just know that both you and Evian are all that matter to me."

"The really sad part in all this, is that I know that. I know you love us, I'm not sure if I can return it."


	26. Chapter 26

Days passed, Sebastian found himself unable to focus on anything at all. Though Ciel continued to provide feeding for him and Evian, he rarely asked for it in return. It seemed that he would only take enough to keep away the headaches, and illness that would otherwise come to him.

Evian would often be given to him by Cynna, who was glad for the somewhat normal interactions between the father and son.

"I apologize Evian, none of this is your fault. Daddy did something terrible, it does not mean that I do not love you or your mother, I do and forever will. I know that you have sensed the change, mommy is most likely attempting to shield you from this as best he can. Since mommy will be with your grandmother today, and very closely guarded, perhaps you and I could attempt to repair our bond, I know you must be upset with me, yet you still make eye contact so you must still accept me in some form. I don't suppose you would be willing to- no of course not, I shouldn't ask such things of you. I'm certain that mommy tells you this all the time, we both love you so much Evian, no matter what happens berween us, we will always be there for you." Sebastian kissed the infant's head softly before stroking it.

Evian cooed. The child attempted to grasp his father's arm. Sebastian smiled sadly.

"I appreciate your trying to provide comfort my son, your mother must have taught you that. You are such an extraordinary child, very intelligent, kind, loving. Never lose that. Daddy loves you Evian. I will do all I can to win your mother back, will you assist me?" As if to answer his father, Evian made a small sound.

"You have my deepest gratitude. Come, let us begin planning for when the time arrives."

"I know Ciel, this must be terrible for you, as a mother you don't want to have to choose. But he did this to protect you dear, I can't say that if his father had done something like this, I would not be upset as well. Whatever you decide, I will always love you as a son." Ann pulled Ciel into a tight hug.

"It's alright dear, you let it out." Ciel immediately took her up on the offer and sobbed.

"I don't want things to be this way Ann. I want my family, I just don't know where to go from here."

"Do you see yourself and your relationship sinking any more than it has already?"

"I don't see how it can." The Queen smiled, placing a gentle hand under Ciel's chin and allowing their eyes ro meet.

"Then I have good news for you. When you can not get any lower, there is nowhere left to go but up. Take things slowly, tell Sebastian what you need, let him help you fix this. You do not have to do it alone, explain to him that you know it was well intentioned but it frightens you to think of anything happening to him. Do you still love him Ciel?"

"I'm not really sure. I'm ashamed to admit it, but I truly just, I'm afraid of the answer. I want to."

"Start slowly, allow him to remind you of what made you love him in the first place. I believe that because Evian was not harmed, you can in time, be as you were. Do not rush it. Allow things to happen naturally, and once you have talked about this, and you are ready, be open to his attempts to rekindle your love, he will act on what his instict tells him, but you will need to do the same. Trust me dear, his father and I have been together a very long time. He may seem intimidating but believe it or not, he has a very gentle side. The years, though mostly filled with love, have brought hard times as well. I believe that if you follow this advice, you will soon find yourself once more in his arms, content, and loving him more than ever."

"I hope so. It just about killed me."

"You mustn't let it do all that. Let us enjoy the beautiful day, perhaps by this evening you will have calmed enough to talk." Ciel nodded.

"I have to try something."

"You will dear, you will."

Sebastian placed Evian in his cradle and for a moment watched his precious child sleep.

"Goodnight my son, I shall see you tomorrow." He whispered.

He turned back to his book. He knew no reading would be done, but perhaps he would be lucky and he could focus. His mind wondered to Ciel instantly. His dark hair, the way it felt when he was in his arms, his heart filled with so much joy and love. The anger that had taken over was like nothing Sebastian had known from him, even as his butler.

"I am so sorry my love, the overwhelming guilt and pain are deep, I can hardly imagine what you are feeling. I wish to hold you once more in my arms, tell you how beautiful, and amazing you are. I wish to never let you go."

"Is that right?" Ciel said softly from the doorway.

"It is. May I ask how you enjoyed your visit?"

"You can, it was very informative, your mother is very insightful. She seems to know what she's doing. Are you busy?"

"Of course not. Even if I were, you would come first."

"I think you and I need to talk. Some things were said, I'd like to talk about the events that led to that. We have a lot of things to sort out."

"Indeed." Sebastian watched Ciel lower himself into the chair across from him.

There was a long silence between them as Ciel searched for the words. Sebastian waited anxiously.

"I- I want you to know that it was not easy for me. I don't want there to be anything between us, we should be close. I want our family Sebastian, and I know that you do as well. For that to happen I need you to stop keeping secrets. I know you never meant to hurt me. I want to trust you again. I miss you very much. I need you to help me get it all back. I want to forgive and forget eventually." He sighed unable to look at Sebastian.

"I know that it is important to you that Evian and I are safe, right now, the possibility of us being mates is so low, it's if you'll allow me the small phrase, underground. That leaves us only one place to go, back up. What I felt for you, It's worth fighting for. I just can't do it if you hide things and there's always a possibility that Evian is going to get caught up in it. It's not just about us."

"Ciel, I was very wrong. I should have told you after Evian was born. I acknowledge the mistake. It was kept from you purely for your protection I see that it did little good at all, you were injured because of me. I could have lost you, taken you from our son. I would like for us to start again, no secrets, allow me to give you the opportunity to see that I am capable of being the mate you,deserve. I want to gain your trust, I would like to make you fall in love all over again. No more pain, no more arguing. I want to live our eternity in bliss, just as before. What I need from you my love, is a chance. You will not regret it. I need to feel you close to me Ciel, my very existence depends on you. You are my strength, the reason I live. Although you no long need me, I-"

"Do you really think I don't need you?"

"You handled the situation with Nephthys well, and on your own." Sebastian was surprised when Ciel pushed himself out of his chair and walked to him. He was even more so when the young demon sat down on his lap, wrapping his small arms around his neck. Instinctively, the older demon wrapped his own arms around his mate. Ciel looked into his eyes and kissed him.

"There will never be a day in my life that I don't need you, nor will there ever be one that I stop loving you. Whatever we have to do, we're going to get through this. What we have is too rare to let die." A faint smile appeared on Sebastian's face as he took the boy in his arms, leaning him back, and catching his mouth in a passionate kiss, wanting Ciel to feel all the love that went into the kiss. A moment later, the young demon placed his hand on Sebastian's chest and pulled away.

"No. Not yet, we'll work up to being more affectionate, but for now, not like that." Sebastian sat him up.

"I understand. I will not force this, it will happen in its own time." Ciel rested his head on Sebastian's chest.

"Would you hold me for a while, nothing more than that, just hold me?"

"I will hold you for eternity if you will permit it."

"Do you promise?"

"I swear it on my life."

A/N: hope you're enjoying the story. Thanks for reading, reviewing ect. Thank you also for all the encouragement everyone, it means a lot.

Happy Halloween!


	27. Chapter 27

Ciel sighed as he made his way to the Queen's garden. The entire staff was rushing about the building. In the distance, he could hear Alois attempting to direct several demons in the task of setting up. Ciel had yet to see any of it, he and Sebastian had been preoccupied with more pressing matters. Ciel looked down at his finger, the ring was now in its rightful place. It had taken quite a while for it to happen, many long nights spent in the drawing room, countless conversations as well as romanic attempts to win Ciel's heart once more.

Now here they were, hours away from the official bonding ceremony.

"No, you- left, it goes on the- your other left, is that clear enough for you?" Alois shouted. Ciel couldn't help but smile. If someone had told him years ago that Alois Trancy would be decorating and supervising preparations for his bonding, the former Earl would have had a few choice words for them. Then again, he never thought he would be marrying his butler, nor would he have believed that he would have a son.

"Ciel!" Luca cried rushing toward him happily.

"Hello Luca, how's everything going out there?"

"Good. Brother's really good at making things pretty, Hannah too.I can't tell you about it, It's a surprise. Can I ask you something?"

"I suppose so."

"Hannah say that after people get married, sometimes they change, if you change, does that mean you won't like us anymore?" Ciel knelt down to look into the younger boy's eyes. Since becoming friends with Alois and getting to know both boys, Ciel felt a bit protective of Luca. His material instinct toward the boy had begun shortly before he realized he was to be a mother. As he recalled, Hannah had thanked him, knowing that whatever her boys did, Ciel would not allow his mate to act harshly with them.

"Luca, the only thing that's going to change is my last name. I will still be the same as you've known me to be, it might not be the case with all bondings, but it is with us." He ruffled the boy's hair, earning a smile.

"I'll always like you too." Luca replied.

"Are you scared?"

"No. Maybe a little nervous, but I'm not afraid."

"Mey- Rin, you must be careful with the-" Sebastian's instruction was interrupted by a loud crash, followed by a frantic apology from the maid.

"Of all the days to break things." Evian gave a tiny growl.

"Yes my son, I understand completely, they have that effect on me as well." Ciel shook his head in amusement.

"Perhaps we should find your mother, I am certain that he is missing you. Would you like to help me find mommy?" Evian cooed softly as his eyes began to glow. He scanned the room and as if to call out to Ciel, the infant began to fuss.

Luca smiled at Ciel before giving him a hug.

"I'll see if Brother needs any help." He turned and rushed back to the garden, leaving Ciel to go to his son.

"Evian." He called back, the boy never ceased to amaze his Mother. Ciel had never heard of a child so young with the understanding of calling to his mother or being able to guide his father to him. Ann had explained that when a linking had been involved, it not only creates a special bond between mother and child that will last for eternity, but it also allows the baby to learn how to call his mother without having to cry for them.

"Remarkable thing, linking. Not every child does it, but the ones that do are extraordinary." She had said. It was no surprise to Ciel, after all, Sebastian was pretty amazing in his opinion.

"Excellent work Evian, as always. You have solved the case of the missing mommy." Ciel rolled his eyes.

"I didn't know I was missing." Ciel commented.

"Of course you were, you were not with us, and my Father had not seen you, nor had Ao or Fen. He followed your trail, he apparently has inherited your love of case solving."

"I'd hardly call it 'love' Sebastian." His mate didn't seem to be listening as he rocked Evian in his arms.

"I can see it now, with your mother's skills, and the abilities you have naturally being a demon, you could very well be-" he glanced at Ciel.

"Don't go there."

"Dare we say it Evian, this may well be the only opportunity to do so. You see, Mommy would never throw objects at me while I have you, son."

"Don't hide behind Evian, if you're going to do something, you should-"

"I think we must seize this rare chance little one. You could very well be..."

"Here we go."

"The Queen's guard puppy."

"Are you done?"

"Hardly, there is so much left to-"

"Give me Evian, It's time for his bottle." Sebastian handed the child to his mate. Ciel cuddled him gently. To his amazement, Evian smiled.

"Sebastian, his very first, real smile." Ciel said proudly.

"Such a beautiful smile it is." Sebastian stood behind Ciel, his hands on the young demon's shoulders as he gazed down at their child.

"Evian, my precious boy, the feeling you have now is called happiness, It's a wonderful thing, never let anyone or anything take that from you. Never lose your happiness Evian, It's very important." Ciel said quietly.

"Though I don't regret the feelings I had, only because they led me to daddy, and eventually you, I want more for you than what happened to me. I want you to grow, be strong but always know love. You are a special child Evian, you are loved more than you know." A tiny hand reached out and touched Ciel's cheek.

"You are my joy." Ciel kissed his head softly before preparing the bottle.

"You are a wonderful mother Ciel."

"No. My mother was wonderful, Ann is wonderful, after all I said and felt all those months, you can hardly call it good parenting."

"You told me that Evian informed you during one of your visits that he knew you loved him, that he wanted to be our baby. That should speak volumes. If an unborn child can tell you all that, still seek comfort from you, there was love for him the entire time. You can not keep hurting yourself this way. He loves you, I love you. Before Evian was born, my mother told me that she believed you would be a great mother, after all the Praise you give her, do you think she would not know. After all, she has been correct about many things. She knew you were going to have him before anyone else, we can trust her on this matter as well."

"I'm just so, what if I fail him, if I-"

"It's the parents who do not fear that very thing that should, because you do, that makes you an excellent Mother." Ann said with a smile.

"The big day is finally here, both of my boys will finally have mates, it is a bittersweet time for a mother. I am overjoyed that the two of you are so happy together, that you have given me a beautiful grandson and though I know that I am gaining a third son, I can't help but feel a twinge of sadness. You see, I must now face the reality that my youngest son is at last no longer my baby, he is all grown up." A tear ran down the Queen's cheek in spite of the smile that remained.

"I'm not convinced he's fully grown at all, you should have heard his terrible attempt at humor moments ago."

"What do you mean 'terrible, it was gold." The Queen laughed.

" my dear boys, Ciel, I venture to say that given our feelings for each other, we can leave out the ' in- law' part of our titles. I love you both so much. Please allow me to be the first to congratulate you both and offer my blessing for this bonding."

"Thank you Ann, that means a lot."

"Oh Mother. Please do not cry." Sebastian said pulling her into a hug.

"I am very sorry dear, it is very difficult to come to this realization."

"One day, Ciel and I may understand, however, right now I am going to say something to you that you know deep down in your heart, something that needs to be said. Mother, no matter how old I am, or where I am, You will always be my mother, and I will forever be your little boy. Do you remember telling us that you and I linked, how that creates a strong bond between mother and child, we have always been close, nothing will ever change that."

"I will see you so much less now, you will be so busy with your own family, both you and Ciel.

"You're our family too Ann, this isn't going to change that. I won't allow Sebastian to ever be too busy for you. We aren't moving so you know where to find us, I want you and Sebastian's father to be in our life. We love you Ann." The Queen could never have those Ciel would say such a thing.

"When Mordred bonded with Nephthys, I did try to be accepting, she's just so cold, I'm glad in a way that they have no children, that is no way to raise them. I love my eldest son very much but I could not offer my blessing to him. The two of you remind me of my own love. To know that you will be open to staying close is more than any mother could hope for."

"You are Sebastian's mother, I have no right to stand between you, I would never want that. After all, you're kind enough to share him with me."

"Everything is ready, his majesty is out in the garden waiting, everyone is seated." Tani said.

"Prince Sebastian, look at you, all dressed up in your suit, all grown up. I am so grateful to share this with you."

"We simply could not have this event without you Tani, and Cynna of course. We are pleased that you could join us."

"Oh my dear Prince, I would not have missed this for the world."


	28. Chapter 28

"Ciel, before we go out there, I have a wedding present for you." Sebastian knelt down in front of his mate and reached into his pocket, pulling out an envelope which he rhen handed to Ciel.

"I didn't know we were supposed to exchange gifts." Ciel gave Evian to his father and opened it.

"At times mates do give wedding gifts to each other, however it is not required." Ciel found a card inside, the image of two wedding bands linked together, clearly the card was homemade as the inside of the rings contained their names in elegant black letters.

"This is beautiful, did you make this?"

"I did indeed, gifts from the heart are often better than ones from a store. Please, open it." Ciel did as he was asked and as he did, something fell out, upon picking it up, he found that it was a photograph of Sebastian, beside him Ciel found himself holding a newborn Evian. The young demon smiled.

"Is that in my library in the manor I left to the servants?" Ciel was confused to say the least, it had been years since he had been there and Evian had never known that place.

"Yes. When I retrieved the servants, I also took one last look around. I located the Talbot camera, it brought back memories of the day you attempted to have a photograph taken of me, you wanted to know what I cared about most, I used it. Had anyone seen the original, the image would simply have been myself."

"Just you?" Sebastian nodded.

"You had yet to join me on this side of life my love." Sebastian kissed Ciel's head.

'Thank you. We'll have to find a frame for it."

"Perhaps on our way home."

"Master Sebastian, Master Ciel, the time has come, please join us.' Cynna requested, behind him, the Phantomhive servants sniffled, wiping away tears of happiness.

"We're all so happy for you both, yes we are." Mey-Rin sobbed.

" . ho."

"I'm so happy that the day is finally here, you'll both be so happy and Master Evian is the luckiest little boy ever, he gets to be at his parents' wedding." Finny smiled through the tears.

"T-told myself I wasn't gonna do this." Bard said.

"Are you ready Ciel?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes."

"Then I shall meet you out there." Sebastian kissed his mate softly before rising.

"Mr. Sebastian, aren't you suppose to wait until the ceremony is over to kiss the young master?"

"Finny, please go take your seat, take the rest of the group with you, they are far too happy in here." Sebastian replied, he watched the servants disappear.

"I will take Evian with me. We shall see you momentarily." Sebastian said disappearing into the garden.

Ciel sat down, it would be a moment before they were ready for him. Now that he was alone, he could feel himself becoming more nervous.

"It's fine, everything will be just fine. You're just being ridiculous." Ciel told himself.

"Finally lost it have you?" Alois asked.

"It isn't smart to provoke me Trancy."

"Who's provoking, I'm not the one talking to myself."

"Sometimes Alois, I still hate you." The blonde boy shrugged.

"You're not the the only one. What's got you worried?" Alois sat down beside him.

"Honestly?"

"Preferably."

"I just have this feeling that something is going to go wrong. I don't know what, but I can't get rid of this damn feeling."

"Well, you did have problems with certain people, of course you're going to feel that way. Remember, there's people out there that would never allow anything to happen. This is your day, don't let anything ruin it. Everyone will be watching. I wish I was getting married." Ciel stared at him skeptically.

"What, is there anything wrong with wanting to be noticed and loved?"

"If you want attention, there are better ways to get it."

"Not many people ever notice me at all." The blonde boy frowned.

"It isn't always a bad thing."

"I suppose you're right. Still, the party and-"

"Have your own party, you don't actually need a mate to have a party."

"I know. It's all the excitement I suppose."

"You didn't have anyone in mind did you?"

"I rarely leave the house, and when I do, It's usually to visit you, how can I possibly- oh, no. I don't feel that way about him anymore."

"Good. You can do a lot better." Alois smiled.

"Thank you." There was a short silence between the boys.

"Wait til you see the arrangements I've made. I really think you're going to like them, we can't offer much as a wedding gift but-'

"You've given us a gift by doing this. Thank you, I'm sure It's lovely."

"Ciel dear, you can come out now." Ann called. Both boys stood up. Alois placed a hand on Ciel's shoulder.

"It'll all turn out." He said. Ciel hesitated before taking a step.

"I can't go out there, this is just-"

"You have to. Sebastian's waiting."

"We should have just had a private ceremony, they'll all-"

"What about Evian?"

"He's fine,, what do you mean?"

"Would you leave Evian out there?"

"He's with Sebastian, he's safe."

"He's probably missing you. Can't you just imagine, that adorable little face, tears in his little eyes, wondering why mommy hasn't come to see him?"

"I hate you."

"You can hate me all you want after you go out there and check on your son." Alois said. Ciel was about to reply when the sound of Evian crying reached Ciel's ears. Instantly and without a second thought Ciel rushed outside.

Sebastian stood in front of his father holding the sobbing child.

"Look Evian, there he is." He said readjusting the child to give him a better view of his Mother. Evian stopped crying. Ciel looked around, the rows of black chairs perfectly placed on either side of a red carpet, red ribbons placed along the outside of the seats, white rose petals lay at his feet, leading the way to Sebastian who stood under an arch, green vines twisted around it and the entire structure was covered in a pattern of red and white roses which upon close inspection seemed to form a heart. It was more beautiful than Ciel could have hoped.

At last he was standing beside Sebastian and the moment was fasr approaching as Evian was placed in the cradle beside his mother. The devil grinned.

"Are we ready to begin?"

"Yes." Sebastian and Ciel said in unison.

"It gives me great pleasure, as both king and father to be here at the bonding of my youngest son and the one he has chosen to give his heart to. Upon our first meeting, young Ciel had shown me all I could ever hope for in a mate for my son. His devotion and love for Sebastian are strong, together they have overcome many obstacles and it is only together that they will move forward to a blissful eternity. Having a mate is not always easy, there will be disagreements, hard times but the strength of your love for each other will carry you through." The devil paused to clear his throat.

"At this time, I would ask that if the two of you have anything you wish to say to each other, please do so starting with Ciel. The young demon looked at his mate for a moment, he had many things to say but his nerves had gotten the best of him.

"Sebastian, we've been through a fair amount of difficult situations together. You've always been there for me. We haven't always seen things the same way, but that doesn't mean I don't love you. I could never have gotten as far as I did if you hadn't been there. You saved my life so many times, even though I didn't really deserve it. I didn't see it then, but you did it because you love me. Even when I was human, you would show your love in small ways. I love you very much, that will never change, I didn't really let you know, but I liked having you as my butler, but now, I get to spend forever by your side as your mate. I could never ask for a better father for my son, or a better mate than you."

"Sebastian, my son, have you any words for Ciel, take your time." The devil said handing Sebastian a handkerchief.

"How do I follow that, Ciel, there are no words to express what I feel for you. Before you, my existence was far too long, empty. I cared only for food, all else was foreign to me. I had never loved or been loved, all that changed when you crossed my path. I can say that I am sorry for the circumstance that brought us together, however, I am not sorry in the least that we are here today.

You are my everything, you are the reason I have the strength to go on. I vowed long ago, never to take a mate, I feared that I would feel restricted by spending an eternity with one being, you have not done that. You offer me the freedom that many of our kind only dream of. I will forever be at your side, to love you, care for you and be all that you will ever need, all you ever need to do is call my name, there is nothing that I would not do for you.

You gave me a beautiful son, and I will always be grateful. I love you and our son more than my own life. Whether or not you choose to believe, you are an extraordinary mother and mate. I swear , in front of our friends, and our family, that I shall never let a day pass that I do not tell you and show you how precious you are to me."

"Do you have the bands?" The deep voice asked, a hint of emotion could be heard. Alois handed the the rings to Sebastian and Ciel.

"Place the ring on your mate's finger as a sign of your everlasting love." Both did as they were told as the king then gently put their crowns upon Ciel and Sebastian's heads.

"Then it is my pleasure to acknowledge both of you, for the very first time as Sebastian and Ciel Michaelis, crowned princes and officially,mates." The guests stood cheering and clapping as Sebastian took Ciel in his arms and kissed him lovingly.

"How adorable, the happy little couple are, I would congratulate you little Bastion, however, condolences would be much more accurate."


	29. Chapter 29

"Mordred" Sebastian growled, stepping in front of Ciel.

"Your willingness to guard that thing is very sweet Bastian, but I am afraid that it is not good enough to simply act as a wall. Before Sebastian could understand what his brother meant, his father let out an angry roar and Sebastian for a moment seemed to have become immobile but quickly recovred in time to feel a heavy shackle around his neck. He struggled against it, it tightened, forcing the demon to the ground.

Ciel saw rhat the same had happened ro the devil, only he now lay unconscious on the ground. Many of the guests rose from their seats.

"Stand back, all of you, should you move, I will kill them all right now."

"Stop this, what did you do to Sebastian and your father?" Mordred laughed.

"I have rendered them completely incapable of protecting you, it may be true that I am the eldest, however when it comes to an actual fight, well, it does not matter. All you need to know is that these will be your last moments together. You should never have been brought here. You are nothing more than food. You have no place in our world."

"Take that thing off of them!" Ciel demanded.

"Oh no, I do not take orders from dinner. Those special chains, if you look carefully, have been modified with the symbol, which when worn on a demon, makes it impossible for them to remove it and the harder they struggle, the tighter it will get until eventually, they are no more. Father however needed something special, the the symbol that has been etched into his has moved passed the choking and right to the unconsciousness. But you little one, are special. You and your little abomination will be dealt with by me."

"Leave my son out of it!" Mordred took a step toward Ciel only to have Sebastian kick him, causing him to fall backward. Sebastian coughed as the metal tightened Its grip.

"Sebastian!"

"I w-will n-never permit anyone to harm you, even at the cost of my own life. For I love you this much."

"Mordred, stop this madness, you were not raised this way. To attack your father and brother is unacceptable. Release them now!"

"Fear not Mother, your precious son and mate still live, as long as they do not continue to struggle." Alois watched in horror from where he sat with Hannah and Luca. Ciel had become his only real friend, he had to do something.

"Stay here Luca." He whispered.

"No, I want to go too Brother."

"No. I need you to stay with Hannah. She'll protect you. You do whatever she says."

"But-"

"Promise me."

"But Brother-"

"Luca, I need you to do this for me."

"Y-yes your highness." He sniffed.

"I love you very much." Alois stroked the boy's hair before disappearing.

"Hannah, why didn't you stop him?" Luca asked, tears streaming down his face.

"To do so would have brought attention to him and Mordred would surely have killed him. He is stronger than I could ever hope to be. I would not be able to hold him off."

"Will he be okay?"

"I hope so." Hannah put an arm around the small boy pulling him close.

"We've got to do something,Yes." Mey-Rin said softly.

"But what, he said he'd kill them, and he's close enough to do it before we'd even get off the chairs." Finny said.

"A distraction, we'll get his attention and then we'll stop him." Bard said. Quietly they began to rise and slowly began to make their way to the front.

"Now, to business. Ciel, you have taken everything from me, I want you to suffer before I kill you. I can think of no worse pain to inflict upon a mother, that the loss of a child. You will watch it die."

"No, listen, I know what It's like to lose everything that's important to you. I lost my family, they were all that mattered to me, you have yours, that's something that you should hold on to. I know it hurts, and I want you to understand that I never meant to hurt you. Please, you can't blame Evian for this. I'm his mother, the reason he's here, take it out on me, not him. Do whatever you need to to me. Just leave him alone." Ciel pleaded.

"Do not challenge him to do so, make no mistake he will do it and I can only do so much for you. I am sorry that I have failed you." Sebastian said. Ciel knelt down beside him, running his fingers through Sebastian's black hair.

"You haven't. Be still now, I can't watch you suffer this way."

"Oh how touching, it is a shame, had I decided to allow you to live that would have been-" Mordred let out a horrific shriek.

"Get away from our master!" Mey-Rin said grabbing Mordred from behind. Ciel turned his head to check on the baby, who now lay crying in his cradle, beside it on the floor, Alois peered around the chairs.

Ciel kissed Sebastian.

"I'll be right back."

"No. Take the opportunity that is being provided and go."

"I can't do that." He made his way to the cradle.

"Alois, I need you to do something very, very important." He carefully lifted Evian and placed him in the taller boy's arms.

"While Mordred is distracted, I want you to take Evian as far from here as you can. With any luck, Sebastian will be able to find you both later and-"

"I'll take good care of him Ciel, I swear." Ciel smiled sadly.

"Thank you. Hurry, I'm not sure if they can hold him much longer." Ciel heard his servants scream and then a harsh gasp from the crowd.

"What is it with humans and the need to be heroes, this is what it gets you." He gestured to the lifeless Phantomhive staff lying at his feet.

"Would anyone else like to try their hand at heroics?"

"Mordred, my son, please, stop this now, you will already have angered your father beyond words. I cannot protect you from-"

"Protect me, I do not need you to protect me at all. Darling little Sebastian on the other hand, your favorite son, you do, you have always been proud of this disgraceful excuse for a demon. Now look at him, he is useless, unworthy of our name."

"I have always loved you both the same. I made constant efforts to give you my love, and you turned them down each time. I continued to do so in the hopes that one day, you would see how much I love you. You do not want to do this." Ann's words seemed only to anger her son more, he seized Ciel by his throat, lifting him effortlessly from the ground.

"Nothing to say, no begging?"

"I will not beg you for my life, as a son, I have never felt such hate for my parents, so I can't understand what you're feeling. As a mother, I can recognize the pain in your eyes, I have mixed feelings for you. I hate you for threatening my family, for what you've done to yours. But I feel sad for you as well, you feel as though you were tossed aside, you are acting out to find the attention you couldn't feel before. I'm sorry that you've felt this way. Your mother is reaching out to you, she loves you, open up to her."

"You are something else, I could not have imagined that such words, intelligent words could come from a meal, nevertheless, you will die." Mordred threw Ciel into the ground, holding him in place.

"C-Ciel!" Sebastian choked out unable to free himself from his shackle. Several more guests stood from their chairs prompting Mordred to raise the boy up once more, his claw held close to Ciel's body.

"Would you play with his life?"

"B-brother, P-please, take my life and spare him, he has done nothing wrong, it is I that has hurt you all these years." Mordred turned to Sebastian, an evil grin appearing on his face.

"But Brother dear, Is he not your life?" With one swipe of his claw, a stream of crimson flowed to the ground. Sebastian stared in horror and disbelief as his mate was thrown to the ground.

"Now that that is taken care of, I've something special for you brother." He reached into his pocket, he pulled out what looked to Sebastian ro be a piece of the demon sword.

"You will join your mate. You see. The story does have a happy ending after all." He took a step forward but felt something holding him back. He looked down to find Ciel holding on to his leg.

"It's alright." Ciel said weakly.

"You did what you had to do to make yourself feel worth something, you've had your time. Don't make him suffer anymore than he already will. You know what it is to feel that pain, I lived with little more than pain for several years, I understand."

Mordred sank down to the ground beside Ciel, he grabbed the boy's face harshly.

"What are you?" He asked quietly.

"I am a demon, formally a human who has hurt more than I ever thought possible, now I see that you've been hurting more than even I had been. Sebastian, my staff, they got me through most of it, your family could do the same for you."

"After all this, my family could never look at me again. I have no right to call myself their son." Ciel slowly reached for the blade and was glad when Mordred allowed him to take it. Ciel began to notice the garden fading into darkness as he lie on the ground.

"Forgive me Ciel, for I have done something terrible."

"Swear that you will never hurt my son, or your family." Stunned, Mordred nodded.

"I swear it."

"Then you are forgiven."

"But how-"

"Mothers understand, we forgive, so long as our children are not harmed, it doesn't matter what happens to us."

"Thank you." Sebastian's voice came from the distance, but Ciel couldn't understand what he said as the young demon was taken by the darkness.


	30. Chapter 30

"Mommy, you have to wake up now,we miss you very much." Ciel felt his son climb onto the bed and lay close to him.

"I'm trying. I miss you too." Ciel slowly opened his eyes as Evian smiled.

"Daddy is not happy mommy, you went to sleep but I came to get you." He said happily.

"Is Daddy okay then?"

"Yes, mommy protected daddy, the strange boy is okay too."

"Strange boy?"

"The one that took me away."

"Oh, Alois, good."

"The funny people that live with us are home now. The bad man hurt them, Daddy said so. I do not like the bad man, he almost made you go away. You won't go away will you Mommy?" Ciel kissed his son's head.

"I could never leave you." Evian cuddled close to Ciel.

"You are the best mommy ever, I love you very much, you did not even let the bad man get me."

"I love you too Evian, as long as I'm with you, I will never let anything hurt you. I love you far too much for that."

"Mommy, when I am big and strong like Daddy, I will protect you too." Ciel smiled.

"That's very nice Evian, but I couldn't have you do that, it isn't your job to take care of me, It's mine to care for you."

"Daddy says we should take good care of you, because that is how it is supposed to be. You shared with me so I could come see you."

"It's always good for family to take care of each other,Daddy's right." Evian jumped down from the bed grabbing Ciel'a wrist.

"Come with me Mommy, we should go hone now, daddy is worried about us."

"How do we find the way out of here?" Ciel said as he got up and allowed Evian to lead the way.

"I remember where I came in, we have go this way, Daddy is waiting for us."

"This cannot be happening, It simply cannot happen." Sebastian said with a mixture of anger and fear.

"Calm down my son, We must be patient a little longer."

"With all due respect Mother, I face the possibility of losing my mate, and now, now my son will not wake up. I have no patience, however, should Ciel not recover, it is Mordred who will need guarding"

"Leave your father to deal with him."

"That would be far to generous."

"Take the higher road dearest. I am not condoning what he has done, but to react in such a way is to sink to his level, you have a son and a mate that need you." Sebastian was about to reply when Evian began to cry suddenly. Sebastian let out a relieved sigh and picked up the baby.

"Your uncle owes you his life, little one." Sebastian attempted to rock Evian but the crying continued.

"What is it little one?"

"He's calling for his mother Sebastian, hold him close to Ciel." Ann did as he was told.

"Good boy Evian, tell Mommy it is time to wake up."

"He's not a dog." Ciel said weakly

"Ciel, my love, I thought I had lost you. I never would have forgiven myself if-"

"Are you alright?"

"I am now."

"What about everyone else?"

"They are healing. Father is dealing with Mordred and his horrid mate. Evian is right here as you know, Alois managed ro get him a good distance away, dispite Nephthys following them, Cynna and if you can believe it Claude got there before she could harm either of them." Ciel shifted on the bed, gasping at the pain traveling through his body.

"Cynna I believe, Claude though, I can't see him protecting Alois much less our son."

"Odd as it may be. The report came from Cynna. Claude was already shielding the boys when he arrived."

"They are both downstairs with Hannah and is quite touching."

"What is?"

"How close Alois and Luca are. Each willing to sacrifice themselves for the other. That is the way brothers should be." Sebastian said sadly.

"The healer was here obviously, you are to rest until your strength returns, given the correct circumstances, with feeding and such, it should be a matter of days. The servants will take some time, though their injuries are not as extensive as yours, I have resolved to offer them some time off after they have healed."

"Good." Evian yawned in Sebastian's arms.

"I will take him, you spend some time with your mate." Ann offered, taking her grandson.

"That was certainly an interesting ceremony." Ciel commented once Evian and Ann had left.

"I would not call it interesting, you nearly died."

"Nearly doesn't count for much though."

"Ciel, I love you so much. Forgive me for allowing this to happen."

"You couldn't help it."

"I have never been more afraid than when I thought you were going to-" Ciel kissed him.

"I'm alright now."

"I am very happy to hear that my love. Everything you did for my brother was more than he deserved. He owes his life to both you and Evian, had you not returned to me, there would be a new throw rug in the sitting room."

"Oh Sebastian, it wasn't all-"

"Whenever he would get dirty, I would simply take him out and beat him."

"You sure are violent today."

"Have I ever not been?"

"You haven't been with me or Evian."

"You two are different, you are my world. You should rest now, I will bring you something to eat shortly." Ciel nodded and with one more kiss, Sebastian was gone.

When Ciel woke later that evening, he and Sebastian invited Claude and Alois to the room.

"It's good to see that you are healing well." Claude said, giving a small bow, Sebastian, still unwilling to trust him completely made it a point to sit directly across from him beside where Ciel lay.

"Alois, It's no secret that you and I have had differences in the past, you proved to me today that you are not the spineless boy you claim to be. It took courage to be that close to the danger, to face Nephthys and still make Evian your priority. I can never thank you enough for taking care of him. He may have been hurt as well if you hadn't been so brave."

Claude, you, for whatever reason, helped and I want to thank you too. I will not allow Evian to owe you his life, as is usually the repayment. Instead, I will owe you in his place." Ciel said solemnly.

"Young Prince, you owe me nothing, I caused more than enough harm to you and Sebastian. Please consider it my repayment."

"Then we have settled the debt, until your next foolish action." Sebastian said.

"Fair enough."

Alois smiled at his friend.

"You don't owe me either. You showed me what a friend is, helped me see that I'm really not alone. That I can be so much more than I little brat that-"

"That remains to be seen" Claude interrupted.

"Excuse me, force of habit." Ciel shook his head.

"Moving on, I'm glad you're all okay." Alois said.

They spoke only a few moments more before Alois and claude departed.

"Perhaps now we may have our happily ever after as your human stories all say." Sebastian said hopefully..He muzzled Ciel gently.

"Time will tell I suppose. But we can only hope."

"I love you so very much." Sebastian kissed Ciel lovingly.

"I love you too, eternally." Ciel whispered back, meaning it now more than ever.

A/N: This is where we leave our little family. I must say, I shall miss them. I hope you've enjoyed this story. Thank you for sharing this journey with me. To everyone that has favored, followed and reviewed, Thank you. I would like to thank irishjenny and NVCiel one more time, without their help, the last few chapters would not have been possible. This will conclude my Black Butler stories, save for those I have yet to finish.


End file.
